The true story of Bulma and Vegeta
by Zwriter
Summary: find out what really happened in the blanks that the Tv show left out. I am back and writing again!yeah!I am in college now and decided to add on to this story now for spare time to help me with my writing class. so enjoy my faithful...very faithful fans.
1. what happened after the preminition

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

Chapter 1: return from future foreshadow

Yamcha reluctantly gave Bulma a ride back from the area where the man from where they reunited with Goku and learned of the dark future that lies ahead. When they landed, all they could see was a pink shirt, lying on the ground torn. 

"I know Vegeta didn't like the shirt, but he didn't have to break it," Bulma said discouraged to see the shirt torn to shreds. "Speaking of the royal pain in the ass, where is he?" Bulma found that she was talking to herself because Yamcha, who was mad at her already, took off from sight.

Suddenly, she heard a loud boom coming from behind her, and then her question was answered. "This piece of shit…Woman get over here and fix this load of crap!" 

Bulma was in no mood for this, she was just blown off by her boyfriend and found out that she and her friends have to face a possible destruction in three years time. "Who the hell do you think you are!?"

Vegeta was shocked that a mere earthling would have the balls to talk to him that way, especially a woman. "How dare you speak to me that way, If I didn't require you to fix my machine, you wouldn't be more than a spec of dust!" 

"You do not talk to me that way, Vegeta. I am sorry, but this is earth now and you have no 'royal' jurisdiction over me here!" she barked back with a vengeance.

Suddenly a quite voice interrupted the quarrelsome two, "Don't worry Bulma, I'll have this Gravity room fixed up in no time, in fact Vegeta why don't you come to my office so you can tell me exactly what you need," Mr. Briefs said coming from the garden. The two walked to the shop and closed the shop door. Bulma just stood outside in shock at the arrogance of Vegeta. But suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud yell coming from her serene father saying something about gravity. She couldn't make it out behind the closed doors. 

Bulma decided not to bother with Vegeta because she wasn't in the mood to get in an argument with a person with an even shorter temper than her. When she entered inside, she walked straight to her room and fell asleep.

It was dark when she had awakened. She felt a deep rumble in her stomach, which led her to the kitchen. She opened the ice cream jug only to see it ravaged. Checking the gallon of peanut cookie dough, all she found was the vanilla ice cream. 'Vegeta!' she yelled to herself, trying to keep quite, not knowing whether her family was asleep. She then looked at the clock on the Microwave, reading 2:30 am. But as she read that, something else caught her eye. Looking out the window, she saw the gravity room still on. She grabbed the gallon of ice cream and walked out to the room. She banged on the door loudly screaming "Vegeta!! Get out here, right now!!!

"What do you want, woman," he said, annoyed, "I thought you were asleep, that is what you should be doing instead of pissing me off!!"

Instead of arguing with him, she opened a panel next to the door and pulled off a cord, which cut power to the machine.

"Arrgg!!" Vegeta yelled from inside the machine. Nearly ripping the door off, he slammed the door open. "What was that for!!" he yelled at the blue haired woman.

"You ate all the good part of the ice cream you bastard!" Bulma screamed at the sweaty saiyan. 

"So, It's not like you need it," he shot back, not realizing what he had said to her.

"You son of a bitch, how dare you insinuate that I am even a tad over weight!" she barked back at him. "Why I don't even know why I let you stay here, I should throw you off the premises." 

"Stupid woman, last time I checked, this wasn't even YOUR house, it is your parents, so get them to throw me off, and I will go," Vegeta said calmly, and with his usual arrogance. 

"FINE!!!" Bulma screamed at him as she walked off.

"Fine," Vegeta said, getting the last word in.  
  


The next mourning: 

"No, Bulma, Vegeta is our guest and as long as those androids are coming, I think it be best that we help Vegeta train to his fullest, Goku is going to need all the help that he can get." Bulma dropped her jaw as she heard the words out of her father's mouth. Speechless, Bulma looked towards her mother and stared at her, giving her as if she was saying, 'and you?'

Bulma's mother picked up on this, shocking as it may have seen, and gave her displeasing response, "Oh I simply adore Vegeta, He is just so cute and cuddly, and his hair is so nice looking, He should defiantly stay." To these words Bulma, with her head down and jaw dropped, walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

She sat down and looked at the opened refrigerator when it began to speak, "so, it seems that I will be around a little longer," a cocky and one of a kind Vegeta voice said as he peeked his head out of the icebox, with a tub of vanilla ice cream with chocolate covered nuts inside. He sat down in the seat across from her and began picking away at the ice cream, devouring all the chocolate nuts from the container. Bulma took two seconds to react after the first nut was eaten from the tub; she walked over to him and knocked the ice cream all over Vegeta's shirt. Vegeta nearly fell back to this cool covering. He then stood up and began wiping and licking the ice cream away, "Damn bitch," he said to himself as Bulma stormed out of room grabbing a capsule for her favorite air car.  
  


Later that afternoon:

Bulma went to the mall to buy something, anything, it made her feel better when she was angry. she hit the jewelry stores, the shoe stores, the clothing stores, any store imaginable that she could by something expensive.

Back at Capsule Corp. Bulma's father switched the machine back on and got Vegeta back to his training. Inside the gravity room, Vegeta had reached 150 times earths gravity with the anger of his favorite training shirt, tarnished with the ice cream on it. "I don't know if I am going to kill my self or her that little bitch. All I know is that there will be one less life living under this roof by the end of the three years." He was so angry that he hadn't of realized his tiring body. He then turned on the blast simulation Bulma's father designed for him a week earlier.

Bulma was returning from her shopping after buying a pair of gold earrings. She decided that her and Yamcha had cooled off enough and that she should give him call, so she pulled out her cell phone and began dialing in numbers. It seemed to ring forever, so she realized that he was probably out training, but as she was about to hang up her phone, Yamcha picked up.

"Hello," a playful girls voice came from the phone. 

"Oh I am sorry ma'am, I must have the wrong number." Bulma said and hung up the phone. "He is probably training anyways, better not disturb him." Bulma said as she landed in her front yard.

She walked in the living room where her father and mother were sitting where surprisingly, a box a chocolate was opened and the two were eating up. "hey mom, hey dad, I see at least one bow made it after Vegeta moved in, all the rest didn't survive the first week."

"Bulma honey, you should really try to ease up on Vegeta, you are so mean to him…" Bulma's mother couldn't finish her sentence when Bulma interrupted her.

"I mean to him?" she said as the fire in her will grew, "I mean to him, have you seen Vegeta, he is the biggest bastard I have ever met, of course I can't stand him he's an arrogant, self-centered, stuck up, Ass…" she was interrupted, but not by her mother, but a loud explosion that came from the yard. "what was that," she said as she ran out the door. "Oh my god!" she nearly screamed as she saw the Gravity room nearly completely destroyed. "Oh no, Vegeta," she said desperately as she ran to the pile of rubble. Suddenly, something caught her eye, it was one of his gloves, sticking out from under a massive metal plate used as a protective wall covering. She used all of her might to move the large piece of metal, revealing a badly bruised body that unfortunately belonged to Vegeta. She nearly slammed her head to his chest seeing if she could hear a heartbeat. She then saw him breathing and decided he was alive. "Come Quick, I found Vegeta, he's hurt," she franticly yelled to her father that had a medical robot with him.

Her father had helped her put him on the stretcher, while Bulma's mother was crying her eyeballs out, thinking that Vegeta was dead. They brought him to the medical center and placed him on the bed. The doctor walked in several minutes later with a few nurses and bandaged and stitched him up. "He is out for a while," the doctor said as he finished up. that is all he could basically say looking at how much damage had come to Vegeta.

A week passed by and Vegeta was still sleeping, he hadn't awaked not once. Mr. Briefs fixed the machine in that time and Bulma constantly checked on him, feeling so bad about the things she said, seconds before this all happened. She had fallen asleep on the side of his bed, around 2 in the mourning. she couldn't sleep before that because of her guilty conscience. When daybreak hit, the sun hit Vegeta like a big tub of water, waking him up. he looked over to his side and saw Bulma. With her arms folded, sleeping in a chair next to his bed. Vegeta recalled his memory of what happened and recognized that he had been out for a while. As he sat up in bed, he looked down at Bulma once more confused.

'what is she doing here,' he said to himself. He got up quietly, as not to disturb Bulma and walked out of the room. About an hour later, Bulma awoke. For a few seconds, she wondered where she was. Searching the room for any recollection. She remembered that she had gone to see how Vegeta was doing and must have fallen asleep. Looking down at the empty bed, she nearly left the room running, she could only imagine what he was doing. She got to the kitchen and looked around, but no Vegeta. As she was about to leave, she looked at the sink seeing a pile a mile high in it, filled with assorted dirty dishes, "He's been here," she thought out loud. Just then a humming Mrs. Briefs walked in the kitchen. "Hey mom, have you seen Vegeta?"

her mother though to herself for a second and then answered her, "In the bed in the medical room," she said as she looked at the dishes, and then revised her answer, "Not in the medical room."

Bulma got her answer as she noticed a sort of humming sound coming not from her mother. She looked outside, and sure enough, the gravity room was on.

"Erg, I am going to get him," she said, stomping her way out of the kitchen at to a monitor to talk to Vegeta. "Vegeta what are you doing, your going to get hurt!!" she yelled at him through a camera. Looking at the little TV in front of her, she saw him look up at her, and speak.

"And what does it matter to you if I get hurt," he shot back at Bulma who was clearly annoying him. 

"Fine when you get hurt, I wont help you…" he then cut her off.

"Fine, now bug off, you are annoying me."

Bulma nearly ripped off the knob that turned of the monitor. She stormed out of the room and headed for her workroom to mingle with something, "I hate him, he makes me so angry!" she yelled as she put on a work apron and grabbed a screwdriver.


	2. He treats her differently than anyone

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball series or any parts of it.

Chapter 2: "He treats her different than anyone else."

A few weeks went by and Bulma had cooled off sense the last time she and Vegeta talked. She went to bed the night before, actually very pleased with his behavior. The reason was that she had about a hundred guests from all the major science corporations. Vegeta was hungry so he went to the party and kept his cool after a few people began speaking to him as the butler.

Also, the afternoon before the party, he came to her, and as nice as Vegeta usually gets, told her that her hair looked like that of a beehive and she should change it. Bulma agreed but didn't appreciate the comment, but she decided that it was for the best.

The suns early mourning rays woke up the sleeping Bulma. When she sat up in bed, she held her head due to a slight hangover from the night before. She got out of the bed, and headed for the bathroom. She undressed and hopped in the shower. The room quickly filled with steam as the hot water cleansed her weary body. After she washed up, she decided to relax in the shower, and just let it run on her. Time passed by quickly, but she was in such a state of relaxation, she would of stayed in the shower for the whole day. But finally she got out, and got dressed. She dried her hair and began to walk downstairs. Suddenly the whole house shook, like a bomb had just gone off. She hurried a little faster down the stairs and peeked out the window.

Outside of the window she was looking through, she saw Vegeta open the hatch of the now tipped over gravity machine. He flew out and picked it up, propping it in its rightful position. Bulma shook her head with disbelief and walked into the kitchen. She walked over to the pot of coffee, already made on the counter and poured her self a cup. As she began walking to a seat to sit in, Vegeta walked in with a towel around his neck. "Hey Vegeta," she said cheerfully, "been having problems with the gravity room?"

Vegeta looked at her and said, "It has a bent leg, I tried to straighten it but it is going to fall again," Vegeta said with his usual attitude.

"So what your saying is, you need my help," Bulma said with a playful manner. 

"Call it what you want, just fix the damned thing by this evening, I will return then," Vegeta said walking over to raid the fridge. 

"Where you going," Bulma said, still with her playful tone, "are you going to go see a girl?"

Vegeta peeked his head over the refrigerator door and gave Bulma a pissed off look. "You stupid earthlings, all you think is that when someone goes out they are going to see a person that they are in lo… that they like," Vegeta spoke.

"Vegeta I think the word you were looking for is Love," Bulma spoke back.

"There is no such thing, it is a fake word that only you worthless humans, or other dying or dead races use. It is a word of weakness," Vegeta barked back at Bulma.

Bulma began speaking in a pity voice "Awe, poor Vegeta, did his mommy never love him…" she was cut off.

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN OR YOU WILL HAVE HOUR HEAD BLOWN OFF!!!" Vegeta yelled as slammed the refrigerator door and ran out of the house, flying off.

"Boy, I guess I pushed the wrong buttons there, but still that ass whole did not have to yell at me, jeez, he is so immature," Bulma said furiously as she stomped back to her room. 

Later that afternoon:

Vegeta had flown off to a place where he could meditate. With Bulma's mother around always yelling into the gravity room to ask Vegeta a question, he never could meditate. He saw a place one time on a picture placed on the refrigerator of a quite cave that Dr. Briefs went to when he was a boy. He was able to find right where it was and he had decided to go there to meditate. 

He flew over a desert region where he found the entrance to the cave. He got deep enough to where he couldn't hear anything. Getting into a meditation position, he began meditate over his power and his goal. But there was something else on his mind, and her name was Bulma. 'That stupid bitch, she pisses me off so much, I swear I will kill her if she goes to that far again,' he thought to himself. 'Well, maybe not kill, oh what the heel am I thinking about, focus Vegeta, Focus.' 

Back at Capsule Corp., Bulma was getting ready with her date with Yamcha; it was there anniversary of when they met in the desert. She put on her lipstick, eye shadow, blush, and mascara. She had put her hair up in a bun and got a really sparkly dress that showed off her every curve. She and Yamcha had been planning this date for weeks. And she had been looking forward to it as the first time that they would ever make love.

She walked down stairs holding her high heels, deciding not to put them on until she was about to leave. Walking into the dining room she saw her mother and her father sipping on the broth of some instant noodle soup. "Hey mom, hey dad," her usual line when she saw her parents.

"Hi Bulma, I see your going out to see Yamcha again tonight, you know, you two are getting quite serious," her mother said excitedly wanting so much for Bulma to settle down with a man. 

"Yeah I know, the last few weeks, it feels as if some, pressure has been lifted off my shoulders when I talk to him, so we have gotten closer because of it," Bulma said as she sat down between her two parents.

"Well, you two have been together so long, it is a wonder why he hasn't ask you to marry him," her father said to her with a noodle hanging out of his mouth.

"I think the reason is because he is either afraid of commitment, or really, we haven't gone out for enough time in a row for the question to ever come up. With his it is a roller coaster, either we are going out or we hate each other."

"Speaking about hating each other, where has Vegeta gone off to?" her father spoke to her.

"Who cares where Vegeta has gone, I hope he never comes back," Bulma said with authority.

"Awe, you don't mean that honey…" her mom tried to say but was interrupted by Bulma.

"Yes I do, ever sense he came, I have nearly had it with his royal pain in the ass. I don't care what I said before about him being a prince and having to act like nothing is good to him, screw it, he is a prince of two people, himself and Goku, and honestly, I don't think that Goku would follow his orders if Vegeta gave 'em!" Bulma yelled at her mother.

"But he has never gotten on my nerves, and defiantly not your fathers," Bulma's mother said innocently.

Dr. Briefs scratched his head and spoke, "Hmm, he hasn't gotten on my nerves, only really Bulma's. "He treats her different than anyone else," he added to the conversation.

Bulma tuned out her parents and looked at her gold encrusted watch, "Oh, look at the time, I had better get going so I can meet Yamcha at the restaurant. Bye guys!" she said as she hurriedly walked out the door.

Vegeta snapped out of his meditated state and looked out towards the entrance of the cave. It had become dark outside, and he thought it best to return and get some real training in today, before he hit the sack. He shot out of the cave like a bullet and headed back halfway across the world, a little slower this time, so he could remember the exact way, instead of flying around in circles looking for the entrance. 

Bulma had arrived to the restaurant and looked at her watch, she was a few minutes late, but Yamcha wouldn't mind. "Sir, Briefs, party of two," she said to the waiter. 

"Right this way madam," the stuck up French man said.

Bulma went to her seat, noticing that Yamcha hadn't arrived yet. "Maybe he's running a little late," she assured herself. Five minutes went by, then ten, and soon twenty minutes had gone by. With her patience running thin, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Yamcha's number. It rang about three times until it was picked up.

"Hello," a young girls voice said.

Bulma thought to her self for a second and then answered the girl, "Oh I am so sorry, I must have the wrong number." Bulma began tearing a little and then called for the waiter. "Sir," she said to him, "Could you hold my table for 30 minutes. And if my guest arrives, could you call me on this number," she ordered, handing the man her cell phone number.

"That wouldn't be a problem madam," he answered her.

Bulma got up out of her seat and headed for the parking lot. She got out her capsule for her air car and popped it out. She jumped in a speeded away towards Yamcha's house. It took her no more than ten minutes to arrive. She left her car out as she ran up the stairs next to his apartment. Trying the door, she found it to be locked. So she grabbed out her key chain from her purse. Finding Yamcha's key on it, she unlocked the door, and quietly entered. She walked through his house tip toeing with her high heels off. She went to the door of his bedroom and found it cracked. She dared peek her head through the door as she saw something that brought her to tears. There was Yamcha, naked on the bed, with a really young blond haired girl. Her tears soon turned to fuel for her anger as she slammed the door open and began screaming, "YOU SON OF A BITCH, I TRUSTED YOU, ALL THE TIMES YOU WERE TRAINING AND HAD TO MISS A DATE, OR COULDN'T GO ON ONE, YOU WERE BANGING THIS WHORE, AND TO THINK, I WAS GOING TO FUCK YOU!!" Yamcha fell out of the bed, grabbing a sheet trying to cover up his privates.

"Bulma…It, it's not what it looks like," he said frantically. 

"Then what is it, you are in the same bed as another woman, naked and she…she has been here before, she has answered the phone before, or she has been in the background, and you…you said it was T…TV," she began crying, heavily.

"Bulma…" Yamcha tried to speak but Bulma couldn't let him.

"No…NO!!" she ran out of the house crying.


	3. Short Lived Compassion

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball or any of its affiliates.

Chapter 3: short lived compassion.

It began raining hard outside, and Bulma's air car had shut down and ran out of energy. She was forced to walk home. She was crying so hard, she could not judge whether she was getting wetter from the rain or from her tears. Capsule Corp. was only a mile off from Yamcha's, and after about 20 minutes in the pouring rain, she got to the gate. She used her key to open the gate, and once she entered, she began to trudge to the house.

She opened the door that led to the kitchen, and sat down in a chair, holding her head she heard something from the refrigerator. After Grabbing a submarine sandwich, and a gallon of milk, Vegeta came out from behind the fridge. Sitting down in front of Bulma, he began munching on the sandwich. Looking up, he saw Bulma sobbing quietly, "What's wrong with you," he said with a weird face.

"What would you care," she said in a quiet voice, keeping her self from crying out loud. 

"The Gravity room is still broken," he said as he began gulping down the milk.

Bulma looked stunned at his comment. She stood up quickly and began yelling with a crying tone in her voice, "You bastard…How…how dare you…you can't even see the condition I am in and your ridiculing me for not fixing your damned training machine," she sobbed with her mascara smeared on her face and her hair drenched from the rain. "You…You…You bastard," she cried as she ran up stairs to her room.

Vegeta shook his head and finished his sandwich. He began walking out to train easily in the Gravity room, but something held him back. "What is wrong with me," Vegeta said to himself. He clenched his fist and reluctantly walked back inside.

Meanwhile, Bulma had ran to her room and collapsed on her bed, only muffling her tears with the pillow she cried in. "Why did He have to do that…Yamcha, why, WHY!?" she said as she cried harder.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, and a certain saiyan prince walked in. he slowly walked in and over to the bed that Bulma was crying so heavily in, that she didn't even notice that he entered. Vegeta easily sat on the bed, as not to disturb Bulma. He stared at her for at least a minute, with a confused expression on his face. Bulma had made her crying face to Vegeta's leg. He was about to move away, but something deep inside kept him still. As she kept on crying, she began moving up his body until she was crying on is shoulder, and then between his shoulder and neck. She really didn't realize it was Vegeta, but only as a shoulder to cry on. Vegeta had no idea what to do, he was more confused than ever. His face softened, and he shocked Bulma even more than he shocked himself. As she was crying, he unconsciously put up his hand and laid it on her back. 

Bulma stopped crying for a moment, as she looked up at Vegeta, but then her sadness over came her as she fell back on to his shoulder and made up for the tears she lost looking at Vegeta. After about 20 minutes, Bulma finally fell to sleep, in Vegeta's arms. He picked her up and put her under the sheets. Then he tucked her in and left the room to catch up on some sleep.

The next mourning:

Vegeta awoke at the crack of dawn. He went outside and checked the Gravity room. The leg was still bent, but he thought that it would hold long enough until someone came to fix it. As he got in, he began to do his warm-ups, but something plagued his mind. "Why did I do that yesterday," he ridiculed himself. "I need to get out of here before I turn soft."

Meanwhile, the suns rays had just awaked Bulma. She pulled herself out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Staring towards the mirror, she saw her face smudged with mascara. She took off her dress and then her pantyhose. She started the shower as she removed her underwear. She got into the shower and let it run to wash off all of the makeup.

After she got out of the shower and threw on a pair of sweat pants and a tight shirt that showed her cleavage well, she walked to the kitchen and made a large breakfast. Then she walked outside, holding the tray, she set it by the door of the gravity room, and knocked. "Vegeta, I made you Breakfast," Bulma shouted into the machine.

Normally Vegeta would tell her to bug off, but he hadn't eaten much lately so she decided to take the offer. Without saying a word he opened the door, immediately noticing the tight shirt that Bulma was wearing. He came out and sat down in front of the platter of waffles, pancakes, eggs bacon and toast, digging in almost immediately. With a slight giggle, Bulma left him and went to her shop where she got a few welding materials and a few supported metal rods. Walking back out, she got to work right away on damaged leg that Vegeta broke. By the time Vegeta was done eating, he looked up and saw Bulma putting the finishing touches on the leg. 

Walking down from a ladder, Bulma sat down next to Vegeta who was drinking up some juice. "Look, Vegeta, about last night…" Vegeta, who to this point hadn't said anything, cut her off.

"Woman, the only reason why I did that last night is so you would fix my machine," he barked at her. "So what ever you 'think' might have happened last night, just know that I did it for my own purposes."

Bulma didn't know if she was going to cry or slap him, she took the second. With a large smack on the face, Vegeta was almost stunned at her boldness, "How DARE you play with my Emotions like that, I can't believe that I fell for that, I don't know if I am more angry at you for playing that despicable game on me or for me falling for it, Don't expect your breakfast on a silver platter again, you arrogant pig!" Bulma said as she knocked over the rest of his orange juice and ran back inside. 

"I don't believe it," Bulma continued with herself, "how could he do something like that…well at least I am not thinking about Yamcha anymore, I have to say, When Vegeta gets you pissed off, you can't think of anyone else." Bulma had gone back to her room to change into something a little more casual. She got into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and walked off to the garden to read a book that she had been reading before this whole ordeal. When Bulma read, it was like she went into another world, so when she usually had problems, she resorted to reading.

Mean while, back in the Gravity room, Vegeta had restarted his training and with the gravity room more stable, he had begun to train more viciously. He had reached 195 times earths gravity, and he had begun doing back flips. Each one was so much force on his torso; it was almost like he was being stretched. Even sweat became a heavy burden on him. He then moved on to running and then changing directions and doing punches and kicks, trying to find a way to make his punches and kicks seem more fluent and easier and less painful under such extreme conditions to do. 

The day continued like this, each of them in their separate corners, just waiting for the bell to get them going at it again.

Three weeks later:

It was Monday mourning and Bulma's mother and father had gone for a 3-month vacation/business trip around the world. Bulma had been dreading this because it meant three months with no one but her and Vegeta in the house. Normally in these conditions, she would run to Yamcha, but that was defiantly out of the question.

Bulma was in the living room watching television when she had heard the Gravity room turn off. Looking at the door to the outside, she watched as she felt a presence approach. Suddenly the door opened and all she could see was Vegeta, but there was something wrong. Looking more closely she saw his right arm bent to cover his mid body, and upon closer examination, she saw blood dripping from his stomach area. "Woman, give me a first aid…kit…" Vegeta was able to get those words out as he passed out on the floor in front of Bulma.


	4. This feeling inside

Disclaimer: I do not own DBV or any of its affiliates.

Chapter 4: This feeling inside.

Bulma ran to the injured Vegeta and found that she could barely flip him over. Once she managed to flip him on his back, she noticed the seriousness of the wound.  It was similar to the time that he had Krillin shoot at him on Namek. Blood was gushing everywhere, and Vegeta was going pale, this was bad.

Vegeta's eyes were glazed over and his breathing became slower and slower. His pulse had dropped as well. She didn't know what to do, and began crying. Just then she realized a secret stash of senzu beans that she kept in case of serious emergencies, like if her father had hurt himself badly in his lab. Running out to her lab, where she kept the beans, she quickly opened the box that she kept them in. there was 3 left, so she grabbed one, closed the box and ran back into the living room where Vegeta hadn't moved an inch. She fell down to his side and shoved the bean onto his mouth. After the bean made it's way down his through, Bulma put her head on his chest crying that it might have been to late. 

Vegeta opened his eyes and shot up, flipping Bulma around to where the back of her head was in his lap. Vegeta looked around startled and touched his stomach. It was back to normal, and his strength had returned. Bulma Had stayed in that position, just as startled as Vegeta. Vegeta then felt her in his lap and looked down at her. She could only stare back up at him, their eye's met, and Vegeta's breathing had calmed down. Vegeta unconsciously brought his head closer to hers, there eyes still locked on each other. Bulma then lifted her head up to him and began closing her eyes. The two could feel the others breath as they crept closer and closer to each other. They puckered up there lips, and drew even closer, they were close enough to feel the heat from the others body, and then…RING!!!" The two jumped away from each other as the phone began ringing. Vegeta retreated back to the Gravity room to where he hurt himself originally and Bulma ran to the phone. 

"Hello?" Bulma said slightly out of breath. 

"Hi, this is candy, from West city phone company, how are you today Ma'…" Bulma cut her off.

"Not interested," she said as she hung up the phone. Bulma wiped the few tears that had stayed on her face from when she had been crying over Vegeta.

Meanwhile, Vegeta had turned on the Gravity machine and began training again. He was just as much out of breath as Bulma was. "Why, why did that happen?" he asked himself out loud. "It never happened…it…it never happened." He stopped with his fighting techniques for a second and stood still to think about what had happened. "Why am I so reluctant to speak those words, it's like, I don't know. I have never felt this way before, this feeling inside; it is odd, why am I becoming so weak. Right next time you see her, you will show her how strong you are," he said as he powered up and began training again.

Bulma cold not stop pacing in the kitchen, she had too much on her mind. "Bulma, what has gotten into you?" she said to herself still pacing in the kitchen. "It, it must be after breaking up with Yamcha, I guess my body had been so committed to him, that it was jumping out for attention, trying to go after the first guy I saw. And it happened to be Vegeta, and that kiss? There was no kiss, nothing happened. I need to stop this with Vegeta; I'll show him, and my body whose boss."

The Day went by fast; Bulma cleaned up the blood on the floor and sat back down to watch TV. Vegeta just trained, and trained hard, so he wouldn't think of anything. His goal to becoming a super saiyan was what he kept shoving in his mind every time his mind thought of something else. This actually had been a good day of training for Vegeta because that near death experience really shot up his power. He decided to take the evening off and catch up on some rest so he could start earlier and end later the next day.

He walked through the living room to go to the stairs that led up to his room. But before he could reach the stairs he bumped into and knocked over Bulma. "Watch it you clumsy oaf!" she yelled at him, getting up from the collision.

"Watch who you are talking to puny human, I should have had the right mind to had killed you by now, you should be thanking me for my courtesy for leaving you life, and your head in tact!" he yelled back.

"I should have the courtesy, I should have the courtesy, and I should be thanking YOU! How dare you. You should be thanking ME for letting you stay here, and for saving your life!" she shot back.

"It was your fault in the first place!" he yelled back.

"My fault, MY fault…" she was cut off

"Stop repeating yourself like a damned broken record!" he said as he cut her off, hoping that she would get off that subject.

"You arrogant, stuck up, Ass whole!" she insulted.

"At least MY ass whole is in the proper place," he shot back, insinuating that Bulma's mouth was an ass.

"How dare you! You stuck up, worthless piece of shit!!!" Bulma yelled as she stomped off back towards the kitchen.

Vegeta put his cocky smirk on and walked up stairs to his room to get some rest. He opened the door of his room and went to his bed. Lying down, he stared up at the ceiling, but to his dismay, instead of getting sleepy, his mind began to wonder off. "Damn, why is that woman still in my head," Vegeta said quietly. "Why is she plaguing my mind? Damn her…why…" Vegeta got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. He got into the bathroom, turned on the light, and looked at himself in the mirror. "Vegeta, don't even think it. There is something wrong with you," he said to his reflection in the mirror. "Every time I see her, there is this feeling inside, I…I can't understand it," he bent over and splashed some water on his face. "Maybe I am falling…" he cut himself off, "Vegeta! What would your father say; you're disgracing your heritage with this weak talk. Your being weak, now stop it!" Vegeta went back to his bed and lied down, and covered his face.

Meanwhile Bulma had decided to go to her bed. With nothing on TV, she decided she would try to get some sleep, instead of letting her mind wonder off. But getting in to her room and into her bed, that didn't stop her. Her mind was focused on Vegeta. "He is so arrogant, and immature, he makes me so mad!" she said angrily. "But still, he, he has something that…I don't know. I must be going out of my mind," she giggled a little. "Its just…It's, it's because I broke up with Yamcha, that is all it is. I am probably just looking for someone to love since Yamcha is no longer there, I mean, When I was with Yamcha, or even in between the times we broke up and got back together, I still loved him, but I don't love him anymore, and now…now all I'm doing is just going after Vegeta because I have no one else to love. That's it Bulma, now go to bed and forget this, you don't like Vegeta. But still, there is this feeling inside, I hope it's not what I think," Bulma drifted off to sleep minutes later.

Vegeta couldn't sleep, so he got up to go to bed and went downstairs to get something to eat. He grabbed a bag of chips and a glass of milk and sat down to eat. Once done with the chips, he gulped down a glass of warm milk, which he heated up with some energy; he headed back to his room. On the way back up he stopped when he saw a picture of Bulma on the wall. It was a recent picture, but what really stopped him was how good she looked in it. Vegeta stood there for a few seconds, stunned by her, and then he shook his head away and headed up to his room angrily.


	5. Breaking Point

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dragonball series.

Chapter 5: Breaking Point.

Bulma woke up the next mourning from the bright rays of the sun. It was a sunny day, with nearly no clouds in the sky. She got out of bed and stretched. She walked to the bathroom, but did not turn on the light because of the two windows in the bathroom kept it well lit. Meanwhile Vegeta had gotten up and walked downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few pieces of toast and the carton of orange juice. Drinking up the carton he headed out the door. As he was walking to the Gravity room, he heard the shower go on. Turning around, he saw a figure behind the shades, it was Bulma. Still looking, Bulma began taking off her shirt, revealing the figure of her breasts. Once Vegeta saw this, that feeling came back, but this time it was more extreme than ever. Then the figure bent over and took off it's underwear, revealing the underwear's figure behind the shades. Now that feeling inside of Vegeta grew even stronger, he couldn't move, he was paralyzed, and all he could do was stare. The figure turned around and walked into the shower, and the figure was gone. Vegeta, who was still stunned, was just able to turn around and walk to the Gravity room, but the feeling hadn't subsided, it was stronger than ever and Vegeta couldn't help it.

Bulma had finished her shower and had gotten back in her room to get dressed. Since it was a warm day, she put on a skirt and a sleeveless blue top that covered only what it had to. Under, she had put on a bathing suit, because later in the day she was going to work on her tan. Going down stairs, she headed for the outside garden where she would pick a few tomatoes and have a tomato sandwich. She had sort of slept in and it was closer to lunch than breakfast. Going back into the kitchen, she chopped up the tomatoes and had put them between a piece of bread and some mayonnaise. She put it on a disposable paper plate and headed out for the yard where she would eventually sun tan. 

Back in the gravity room, Vegeta had gotten quite hot, and had removed his shirt revealing his body. He had been training all mourning with no stopping and decided to take a break for an hour so he could train better in the afternoon. Bulma had finished her sandwich and had taken off her tank top and skirt. She lied back on the lawn chair and put her arms at her side so she would tan equally. Vegeta had gotten out of the gravity room, and expecting Bulma to be in either the kitchen or the living room, he went out back to use the back door to avoid her.

Bulma had fallen asleep, with an alarm clock next to her, so she could wake up without being burned. Vegeta made his way to the back and headed to the door, when suddenly he froze. There she was, just laying there, her figure was almost bare, and the tiny bathing suit was only really covering up what it had to. Vegeta couldn't move she paralyzed him. That feeling, which he had just suppressed from earlier, had returned, and this time it was worse than ever. It made his knees weak and wobbly. He felt like he does after 48 hours of straight training. He had noticed that he began to bulge in his lower extremities, but he couldn't help that.

After two minutes had gone by, he was still stunned. But just as he was about to drop to a knee because of her beauty, RING!! The alarm went off. Vegeta was able to muster enough strength to shoot out of there like a bullet. When Bulma hit the alarm to shut up, she had noticed something weird. It was like that sixth sense, like when you know your being watched, but it was beyond that, like she had been just been. She shook her head and got up. Vegeta landed by the kitchen, and had opened the door to it. Walking in he sat down by the table and instead of eating he put his elbows on the table and had put his head between his hands.

"That feeling, I can't get rid of it, it is overpowering me, it is getting the best of me, and I can't help it," he said almost out of breath. "Why is she doing this to me?" he said as he looked down at his bulge. He got up and headed back to the gravity chamber where he could at least stay in solitude. While he was walking there, Bulma, who had put on her skirt and top back on, had walked around the corner. While walking, she was stopped. She looked over to the Saiyan prince walking by. With his shirt off, and his body gleaming because of the sweat meeting the sun, that feeling had overwhelmed her. She looked down at the slight bulge in his seat shorts. This overwhelmed her, and she this time was the paralyzed one. Vegeta finally made it back to the gravity room, and Bulma was able to lose her paralyzed state.

Later that afternoon:

Bulma had changed her cloths and was now in a dress that rode halfway up her leg. Vegeta had stayed in the Gravity room and trained hard all day. Bulma was in the well-cooled living room, watching a soap opera. It was getting dark, and the large refrigerator was running low on food to eat. She decided that if she was going to eat, and if the saiyan prince were going to eat, she would have to find something in the large freezer, kept in the basement. She walked down the stairs and opened the freezer; there was nothing but a large turkey. She decided that with her new cooking machine that her mom made her dad make, she could get this turkey on the table. Her mom made her dad make this machine so she could cook faster for Vegeta; she loved to watch him eat. 

Bulma lifted the twenty-pound bird and headed upstairs slowly. She made it to the kitchen and took off the rapping around it. She opened the machine door, that resembled a microwave, and popped the turkey in. she typed in the word 'turkey' and the machine weighed it. The machine put up the word 'turkey' and '21 lbs 7 ounces' and then '15 minutes'. Bulma pressed start and ant the machine glowed brightly from within. She walked back to the living room and sat down to read her book. The Gravity room had turned off sense she last checked and noticed the shower was on up stairs. "I think he's avoiding me," Bulma said in a mysterious voice. About 15 minutes later, the machine turned off and the smell of the cooked bird filled the house. Bulma walked to the kitchen, and with her poking utensils, she opened the machine and picked it up. Laying it on a plate, she used a knife and cut the bird to pieces, separating the wings, the breasts, and the legs.

Vegeta smelt the turkey from up stairs and couldn't resist, he had to go down stairs and eat it. He walked downstairs slowly, not to seem that he was rushing and found his way into the kitchen. He entered the kitchen, but to his dismay, the turkey wasn't there, using his nose, he sniffed out the turkey. Like a drug dog, he made his way to the dining room where Bulma was sitting, already eating a helping of it. Vegeta stopped at the door, not knowing whether or not he should enter. Bulma looked up and saw him at the door just staring in. "Well are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to come over here and eat some turkey?" Bulma said to him.

Vegeta, without responding, walked in, but he slowed with every step, because the closer he got to her, the more that feeling built up. He finally made it to the chair directly across from her, but farthest away. "Do you want leg or breast?" Bulma said down the table. Vegeta fell out of his chair. Sitting back up quickly, he realized she meant the turkey.

"Uhh…a little of both," he said back quietly. Bulma smiled and got up, grabbing two large breast pieced and one large leg. She walked down the table not knowing how much this hurt Vegeta, making him weaker with that feeling. She bent over and placed the plate in front of him. Vegeta could see straight down her shirt. 

'She has got to be doing this on purpose,' he said to himself as he again bulged from under the table. She smiled at him, which made his feeling and erection larger. She turned around and went to the other side of the table. Bulma though was not the only person experiencing this feeling, the closer she got, the more she felt it, she was better at hiding it than him. She sat back down and began eating again. They finished around the same time and both headed for the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Bulma began doing the dishes as Vegeta began drinking some milk. 

"How was dinner Vegeta, did you like it?" Bulma said to the prince, as he tried to escape her.

"If you are looking for gratitude over dinner, it won't come from me, the only reason why I ate that was because I was hungry and it seemed edible!" Vegeta said sternly to Bulma. 

Bulma's eyes filled with rage as she broke a dish in the sink and turned around to yell back at him, "Why you stupid son of a bitch! I am finally nice enough to make you something, trying to keep us from this arguing and you spit it back in my face. How Dare you!" she shot at him.

"How dare ME! How dare ME! I am the Saiyan prince and it should be a privilege to serve me…" she cut him off.

"Now who is sounding like a broken record? It is the same damn thing over, and over, and over again. I am getting fed up with this attitude!" she yelled back at him.

"Watch it! I am this close to blow…" again she cut him off.

"Blowing my head off, that's right Vegeta, blow my head off, come over here and do it right now! You won't! Do you want to know why? Because your all talk, that's all you are, you don't have the balls t…" she stopped speaking as the raging Vegeta grabbed her right arm with his left and had grabbed the back of her hair with his right hand. His Eyes were blood shot red, his breathing had increased and he began to growl slightly. His grip has tight, and for the first time sense Namek, she was scared of him. His breath was hot, and all he did was stare at her. With neither of them having shoes on, Vegeta, without his hair, was about an inch taller. Bulma stared back into his fiery eyes and then without warning…Vegeta reached his breaking point; he pulled her head towards his and his towards her and their lips met in the middle.


	6. Caught in the act! no more lemon

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its affiliates.

THE LEMON IS GONE, SENSUALITY REMAINS!

Chapter 6: caught in the act.

Bulma was shocked by what Vegeta did, but it didn't take her long to warm up to it. Within seconds, Bulma was kissing Vegeta back. Vegeta plunged his tongue into her mouth, and Bulma received it with hers. She Vegeta softened his grip on her and moved his right hand down to her lower back he lifted her up and sat her down on the counter. Vegeta began kissing her neck making Bulma moan. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Vegeta then wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted he up. His mouth was still kissing her neck.

Vegeta walked up stairs to Bulma's bedroom and nearly kicked the door down getting in. Once in, Bulma unwrapped her legs and grabbed the back of Vegeta's head, still kissing him passionately. Vegeta moved his hands behind her shirt and began feeling out her waist and back. Bulma removed her hands from Vegeta's head and used them to lift up his shirt. She moved her head around and kissed his rock hard chest. Vegeta Grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over hear head. Bulma then grabbed his sweat shorts and pulled them off revealing his black boxer shorts That night they had done something new to both of them. But for every once of nervousness and scariness that was in them, There were a hundred feelings to block them. It was the reason why probably neither of them had ever done it before. They could feel this warm sensation in there chests, a flutter of both their hearts they made them blind and deaf to reality. A reality they no longer lived in.

As Bulma shouted out in a pleasure that she had never felt before, and Vegeta began to sweat, which for him was amazing that something so easy could cause so much heat. He tried as hard as he could not to make any noise, but he had never felt this feeling. It was more like a sensation. Each move gave him a sense that he had never felt before. It was a cross between winning a hard fight, and getting the glory, to reaching a new stage in his fighting. He could get the DragonBalls, and become a super Saiyan and still not attain this feeling. He no longer cared about anything before, or anything that was to come, this feeling, could it be love. He didn't care, and he continued, he wanted more of that passionate feeling.

Bulma was trying to hold in her yells, but she hadn't either felt this before. She climaxed many times, each time was a moment of weakness as she trembled and panted and screamed in approval. The Pain that she felt as they began was gone, she felt comfortable now, she wouldn't care if she had a hole in her foot, she was in so much pleasure for the first time in her life, she couldn't stand it. It was a sense that she was so glad she waited. So many opportunities with young guys trying to get with her, back when she was in school. It would have been so easy, but she thought so much of Yamaha at the time, she couldn't stand to think about anyone else. Now he was gone, and her feelings for him were being washed away, literally.

She could feel Vegeta begin to tremble, and she was doing much of the same as the Goosebumps on her body were standing everywhere. She couldn't hold in her voice any longer as she began to get loud as she was attaining the final climax her body could possibly take. Vegeta was quickening his pace, and began to grip the mattress harder, trying to put all of his true strength between his fingers and not Bulma's legs. She was screaming louder and louder, and just as she could feel it come, Vegeta let out a moan, just one moan, but for Vegeta, Bulma thought it as a complement. He remained still for nearly a minute, catching his breath.

He was amazed; amazed that he had to catch his breath; amazed about all of the pleasure that he had just experienced. She was much the same, but being that she was on the bottom, she wasn't tired as much as she screamed most of the way, and her voice was scratchy. He finally fell to her side and laid there for a few minutes before either of them spoke, undoubtedly it was Bulma, "Oh my God," she said as she finally caught her breath and was regaining a little bit of normal sense from her body. "Amazing…" as soon as she got that word off Vegeta spoke.

"Amazing," he said without thinking. He caught himself to late, but he almost didn't care, but for Vegeta that was about as good as it got. Bulma smiled and curled up to Vegeta. He didn't know what to do, but his body, after all of the training, after all of the sex, his guard was down. That was the quickest he had ever been exhausted he can remember, and all he could think about was when he could do it again.

As he slept, he dreamed about the night, like a broken record, over and over again. But as the night continued, he thought about whether it would happen again, if this was the right thing, and if it was best that they continued, for training purposes he convinced himself.

Later that night, around 2 am, Vegeta awoke. He turned his head over and peeked at Bulma's magnificent body. He began to move, trying to quietly get out from under Bulma, without waking her up. But Bulma awoke and looked at him. Vegeta looked dawn back at her and just stared. Though a beautiful naked woman, glowing in the moonlight was before him, he marveled most at her eyes. "Vegeta, don't leave," she said softly. Vegeta looked back at her and then grabbed her lower back and pulled her on top of her more. He got comfortable again, and then the two fell back to sleep.

5 O'clock in the mourning:

It was 5 am in the mourning, at the capsule corp. HQ. Unexpectedly, an aircraft from far off in the distance. It landed in the yard of the building. When the hatch opened, two people walked out, it was Mr. And Mrs. Briefs. They Quietly entered the front door and walked in. "Shh, be quite, I don't want to wake Bulma up," Mr. Briefs said to his wife.

"OK, I won't bother her," she answered wearing a large Polaroid camera.

Mrs. Briefs walked up stairs and headed to the end of the hall where her bedroom was. She walked by Vegeta's room and looked at the door. "He didn't say that I couldn't check on Vegeta, Maybe he is hungry, I fairly sure that Bulma didn't feed him well enough," she said as she turned the handle of the door. As the door opened, she looked at the bed, but no Vegeta. "I hope Bulma didn't scare him off," she said in a very uncommonly used stern voice. She decided that this issue couldn't wait for the mourning so she headed down the hall to Bulma's room. She got to the door, but heard something weird. She quietly turned the knob and opened the door. Looking down the hall, she got a smile on her face, and then a giggle came to the surface. She grabbed down at her Polaroid and snapped a shot and then closed the door. When she closed the door she looked down as the picture developed. Once it had, she stared upon a picture of Vegeta lying on his back and with Bulma curled up in his arms, with the only thing covering them being a thin sheet, just able to cover up their privates.

Mrs. Briefs walked down to the living room and found a photo album that she kept for Bulma. Going to the last free page, she popped in the photo and walked back up stairs to her room. She tiptoed past Bulma's door and headed to hers. Once she got in, she saw Mr. Briefs getting in the bed. "Honey, I knew it would happen," she said excitedly.

"And what would that be darling?" he said anxiously.

"Well, I know that you told me not to disturb Bulma, but I couldn't help my self so I opened the door and saw…" he cut her off.

"I told you not to disturb her, now she is a grown woman, leave her be…" she cut him off.

"But honey, Bulma wasn't the only one in her bed," Mr. Briefs looked at her quizzically.

"Did her and Yamcha get back together?" he asked.

"NO," she answered.

"Well who is it then?" he asked even more anxiously.

"Well, let's just say that Mr. Vegeta isn't sleeping in his bed tonight," she said proudly.

"Vegeta? Well, that sort of makes sense. Yeah, I see it now. Well I'll be damned," he said with a large smile on his face. "Hey, don't mention it to them, she, or he, probably wouldn't be to happy to learn that they were, 'caught in the act.'


	7. The Truly Evil One

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything related to it.

Chapter 7: The truly evil one. 

When the mourning came, Vegeta awoke with the smell of eggs bacon, sausage, pancakes and all of his favorites. When Vegeta awoke and began moving around a little, Bulma had awaked. She looked at what she was sleeping on and in seeing Vegeta's bare chest, she remembered quite well. "You were wonderful last night Vegeta," she said to him.

Vegeta looked down and spoke back, "I smell something," he muttered at her.

"Well, maybe you need to take a shower, I smell something too…" she was cut off.

"No it's…breakfast," He said to her. 

"Breakfast, but that's impossible, unless…" she hesitated.

"Unless what," Vegeta said, as he looked dawn at the naked woman on his chest.

"Unless it has been three months, but I don't think it has," she stopped, and then she continued, "OH no." she said as she sat up revealing her front, nude. Vegeta tried to keep his eyes on her face, but he couldn't resist and looked back down at her. "That time when we almost…well you know, a few days back, and the phone rang. It was the phone company. I remember that my father left his phone on the dresser and he called me the day he left and the something happened." Vegeta looked down at her and looked confused. "When the phone call came the lady said, that she was from the phone company, but I cut her off. She probably was trying to connect me with him. He was going to the Caribbean and they don't have any satellite phones in that area, or non-that reach that far off. He probably was trying to tell me that they were coming home early."

Vegeta looked at Bulma with wide eyes. She said the whole thing like she was finding out something scientific, like a scientist. Vegeta got out of bed and slipped on some cloths. He looked back at Bulma, who was still naked, but she was collecting hers from the floor. She stood up with a pile of cloths still in her arms, "Maybe we should keep this a secret for obvious reasons."

Vegeta looked her up and down and said with a cocky smirk on his face, "You think that I already didn't think of that?" he said in a quizzically. Bulma smiled back.

"See you later, tiger," she said as she blew a kiss over to him. It took Vegeta a few seconds to realize what she meant, and decided that he wouldn't be so immature and walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

Vegeta left the room and headed for his down the hall. Once he got to his room he headed for the shower. Bulma did the same in her room. Vegeta threw on his cloths quickly and headed to get some breakfast. Running down the stairs, after the night before, he seemed to have a newfound power in him. Like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he flowed with a new sense of being. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he began walking, so not to seem as if he was in a rush, to the kitchen. 

He opened the door to the room and headed in. There it was, right in front of him. Something he had desired for a month. Its smell was outrageously pleasing, and its look was twice as good. It was a Mrs. Briefs breakfast special. He sat down in front of the feast and began to dig in immediately. Mrs. Briefs who had been frying up some eggs for Bulma turned around to see Vegeta stuffing a whole pancake into his mouth at the same time, getting a heaping hump of scrambled eggs onto his fork.  Stuffing the eggs nearly down his throat, he grabbed the tall glass of Orange juice in front of him and gulped the eggs down. Bulma had wrapped her hair up in a towel and with a robe on, went down stairs to greet her parents. She got to the kitchen and walked in. "Hey mom, I see you guys came back early," she said to her mother who was putting her food on a plate directly across from Vegeta. Her mother looked at her and began giggling. "What's wrong mom," Bulma said as she sat down across from Vegeta. Mrs. Briefs could only giggle more. 

"I'll tell you what's wrong, your mother has had the worst case of the giggles since we left this place," her dad said as he walked in through the door.

"Hey dad, why did you guys come home early?" she asked her father as she greeted him. 

"Well, you see, a hurricane hit most of the Islands ahead of us, and we decided not to go because of all the cleanup, no one would come to my presentations," he answered.

"Oh," Bulma said as she dipped her toast into the yolk that was flowing out of the egg.

"Hey Vegeta, I thought that you must of made some high advances to your training so, in my off time I designed a chip to put in your machine to increase the gravity. I just installed it," Mr. Briefs said, happy of his accomplishments.

"I didn't get high enough to surpass the last gravity restraint yet, I was little sidetracked, but your efforts aren't in vane, I will reach it soon…" Vegeta stopped speaking because as he said sidetracked, Bulma's mom began giggling even more. Vegeta, in a confused look, stared at the woman. He stared hard and then realized why she was laughing. Vegeta turned red in the face and walked out to the gravity room to train. 

"She must have walked in on us last night," he said to himself quietly, walking towards the Gravity room. Vegeta Got into the room and began doing some warm-ups. "How could I had been so weak, and even this mourning I was weak, what in the hell was I doing!" he shouted, able because the gravity room was sound proof. "I don't believe I could have been so stupid in doing such an act. She probably thinks that we are starting something. Stupid earthling. I can't…" Vegeta stopped and composed himself. His mind was all jumbled, like scrambled eggs. "What have I done, if my father had seen me doing that he would have been so ashamed, he would of disowned me," Vegeta smirked, "I still remember that day…" 

Flashback to Vegeta's childhood: Vegeta is a 61/2 year old boy, but very mature for his age. This is right before Freiza took him.

Vegeta was walking down the hall of the Grand Saiyan palace. Still very short, he looked up at all of the pictures on the wall, pictures of the old saiyan kings from old. Suddenly, boom! He walked right; smack into something that knocked him over, "HEY, I'M WALKING HERE…" he stopped as he stared at the gorgeous woman servant that he ran into. 

_"OH! I am so sorry prince Vegeta, is… is there anything I can do…" she said as she began picking up some Items that she had dropped. _

_"No, that's ok…here, let me help you," he said as he succumbed to the woman's beauty. The woman got up, thanked the prince and walked off, but before Vegeta could go his separate way, he heard someone laughing in the shadows. When he looked into the shadows he saw his father. _

_"Vegeta, Vegeta, how do you ever expect to become a super saiyan if you so easily bow down to the power of a woman's beauty. Look at yourself; the woman slave could of easily ordered you around like a little servant boy. I am considered one of the wisest men in the entire planet, and let me give you some advice. It doesn't matter how, 'appealing,' a woman looks to you, if you find yourself getting caught in their spell, you will become as weak as a toad…"_

End of Flashback:

Vegeta stood there, reminiscing on the good old days with his father and remembered his words. "Your right father, even as a child under Freiza I was stronger then I was last night. That woman will no longer put her spell on me. That witch, that feeling inside was a spell she concocted to draw me in, how could I be so weak." Vegeta turned the gravity machine up to 225 and began training like he was in normal gravity. He began doing-fighting moves and worked his muscles and the rest of his body to be as powerful as he could possibly be. 

Meanwhile back in the house. Bulma had put some cloths on and had gone out side to pick some Vegetables in the garden. Suddenly, something flew from the distance. She looked closer and saw Yamcha flying in from sky. He landed in front of her and showed off his muscles by standing there. 

"Hey Bulma," he said like nothing had ever happened. 

"Don't, 'hey Bulma,' me Yamcha, you think that I don't remember what you did? HUH, how could you be so naïve," she said as she turned away from him.

"But Bulma, I am done with her. When you left me, I looked at my self, and I just realized what was truly important to me. What really mattered in my life, and her name was Bul…" she cut him off.

"Oh come on Yamcha, you got that from that movie, 'Paradise in loneliness,' the one playing in the movie theater!" she yelled at him.

Yamcha looked at her shocked and walked back a few steps and nervously contested, "No I didn't, that came from the heart…" again she cut him off.

"Oh come on, give me a break, I saw the movie 3 nights ago, and you still smell like popcorn from the theater. Besides, I found someone else." When Yamcha heard this, he was shocked. He didn't think that Bulma would find someone else. It made him jealous, fiery Jealous.

"What? Who? Who is the guy, I'll tear him up, point me towards him and I'll fight for your love!" he shouted.

"Sure, I'll tell you what, if you beat him up, I will have sex with you." Yamcha thought to himself hard.

'She has got to be playing hard to get and really wants to get back together with me. I mean, there is no normal human that I couldn't beat up, this is great!' he said to himself excitedly. Speaking out loud now, he looked at her with a cocky expression, "Sure, point me in his direction; tell me who he is."

Bulma smiled, and then answered him, "You want to know who he is, fine, his name is…" she hesitated to look at Yamcha, his expression would be timeless, "Vegeta."

Yamcha dropped his jaw for a few seconds, and then began to laugh. "Very funny Bulma, now honestly who is this mystery man?" Bulma smiled and then answered him again.

"Yamcha, believe me or not, Vegeta did something to me last night, you could never did, and he did it to me, and not some young blond slut, if you know what I mean," she said to him with a large smile on her face. Yamcha looked angry. He was enraged; his eyes were burning up now. "So he is right in that gravity room, go and beet him up, C'mon, do it for me," she said in an evil voice.

"How could do, that man is evil, do you know how many people he has killed, and how he tried to blow up the planet. He is pure evil…" she cut him off again.

"No Yamcha, you are the truly evil one, not Vegeta, Vegeta did go around, or would he ever go around and fuck behind my back, he would never hurt me the way you hurt me. You Yamcha are the truly evil one in my eyes, and I hope you never get a woman again. And you know what, you wont, because most women wouldn't of spent their time on you as long as I did and would have had it with you, but no more, I have had it now!" her once pent up sadness came out as an angry rage, she yelled at the top of her lungs down his throat, and Yamcha couldn't take it, he flew off fast to get away from Bulma, who had made her decision. 


	8. Why Me?

Declaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything related to it.

Note from the author: Hey Guys! This is **_Zwriter,_** Gosh, I hope you guys like my story, I really like feedback, so review after every chapter if you want to, I love reading your critical reviews. I know that I am not the best one when it comes to grammar, but bear with me, I like to type fast and accidents do happen. Hey, that was a pretty cool lemon in chapter 6 now wasn't it. I got a lot of good feedback from that. It was about 900 words. Awesome huh. Well back to our love story, I have a few good twists and turns ahead that I think you, my audience and critics will enjoy. Until next time CHOW!!

Chapter 8: Why Me?

The day went on like nothing had happened. Like Yamcha had never come. And like Yamcha had never gone. Bulma kept to herself for the rest of the day, minding her own business. But she felt so fulfilled; she felt freedom from her life of virginity. "I bet you Vegeta is feeling the same way right now," she said to her self, placing her hand upon a window, facing the gravity room. "Gosh, I almost forgot what it was like being in love. Poor Vegeta, he had never experienced love. Well, in that case, I am going to have to give it to him so much more, to make up for the lost love."

Bulma was a little off in her expectations of Vegeta. In fact, he hadn't thought of her sense earlier that mourning. He was training harder than ever. For some reason, his sexual release, gave him so much more strength. But he knew why. He had been craving it for quite some time. It was crippling him, and now that he had fulfilled his desire, he could concentrate on his training once more. Vegeta was seemingly disappearing and reappearing, throwing punches into the air. He then disappeared, and then reappeared doing a back flip, landing on his feet. He walked over to the window to look outside and saw that it was dark. Checking the time on the wall, he saw that it was 11:59 pm. He walked over to a tear off calendar and, as the clock hit 12, he ripped off another date. "18 months left," Vegeta said as he placed his arms on the wall and dipped his head below them. Sweat was rolling down his face and hitting the ground 250 times harder. "Vegeta," he said to himself, "why haven't you reached your goal. Already halfway to the androids arrival, and you are still a weakling," Vegeta was breathing pretty heavily, but that didn't stop him walking over to the machine controls. Vegeta caught his breath and stared down at the controls. He placed his hand on them and punched in the number 300. Then he stared at the enter button and wondered if he should push it. He gulped down hard as he prepared himself, and pressed the enter button. Suddenly he felt his knees give way and his arms fall to the ground. He was too weak to stand under the extreme gravity level. Vegeta just stayed in that position for several minutes, breathing heavily on the heavy air. He was down on all fours. He couldn't move, and that infuriated him. Vegeta began trying to charge up, but he couldn't concentrate under this intense strain. He was going to lose it, but then he screamed and shot up in a burst of fiery white energy. He stood there under the force of gravity, pulling him down ever more. He punched off the machine and ran to a window. He stared hard at the mirror, looking at himself, he thought that he did it; he felt an energy surge of immense proportions. As he stared at the window, he saw no change, and he then fell to his knees.

"Why is it so hard, I have more power then when Kakarotte did it back on Namek, so why can't I harness my super saiyan powers. I can feel them; I know their there, I am so close, but yet so far. ERR!!" Vegeta punched down on the ground causing the earth to shake under the Machine. 

Vegeta got up and walked out of the chamber. He walked towards the kitchen and grabbed some milk. He looked at a nice sandwich but was to disgusted with himself to eat it. As he got to his room, he headed for his bathroom and took a shower. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Something was odd; it was not going as far as normal. He looked into the mirror and stared at himself closely, "You stupid pig, your gaining weight. Look at that, I never thought that at such high levels, we saiyans could grow fat. Damn it! How could I be so careless? That's it, I am on a strict diet until I transform to super saiyan." Vegeta grabbed a clean pair of boxers and put them on. He was so angry with himself that he insulted himself by saying that he was surprised that his boxers still fit. As he got into bed, he noticed that his door had opened. 

"Hey Vegeta," Bulma said as she walked through the door.

"Get out!" he yelled in a whispered voice.

"Wha… Why?" she said as she closed the door behind her.

"Just leave, I am in no mood," he angrily said.

"Vegeta, c'mon, you're a guy, you're always in the mood…" Vegeta, show was furious now, Yelled at her, cutting her off.

"I am done with whoring you, leave!" He angrily said.

"Whoring! I was just a whore to you, is that it?" she said on the verge of crying, and screaming.

"What, you thought that the two of us meant something, Grow up! I am a Saiyan Prince and you are a petty earth woman, in fact, you should be slaving your self to me. Find yourself lucky that you whored for a prince, it is a step up for you," he said with his old evil voice, unused for a long while. 

Bulma's eyes were wide with fury, he anger, even as she suppressed it, was boiling over. "I can't believe you Vegeta, I cannot believe you," she said as she began to cry as she left the room.  

Vegeta just lied there and rolled over in bed. "Why Me?" he said to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

Bulma headed for her bedroom, quietly pouting away at Vegeta's hurtful remarks. She opened her door and walked in. she headed for her bed and lied down. As she got into her bed, she began crying louder into her pillow, "Why Me," she said, "Why me," she repeated. "All I want is love and a person that gave it to me the way he did, should be the one I love." Bulma cried her self to sleep.

The next mourning:

Vegeta awoke early in the mourning and headed for the gravity room. He got in and stretched out, and then placed the machine to 275 times earth's normal gravity. For some reason, it felt like nothing much. Vegeta was done playing around. He wanted results and results fast. He wasn't going to take it much longer, he needed to change and it had to happen soon. He put the machine to 325 and began training for about 30 minutes. Then angry at how things were going, he put the machine on 350 and trained much harder. He went through his ten-minute routine 12 times for two hours. It went through everything and was usually the best for training on a lower gravity level, but in this level, even the simplest move used every but of strength to hold him together. He could only train for a mere 2 and a half hours under these conditions before he fell down on all fours. He used all of his strength to go get up and do the routine once more before he turned the machine off. He walked out and searched out Mr. Briefs. 

Vegeta finally found him in his workshop, and he walked in. "Hey, I need a favor," he said in an angered voice.

Mr. Briefs flashed a smile and looked back at him, "Sure, what is it?" 

"Fuel up the space ship that holds the gravity machine and get it ready for lift off, by the end of the day, and I need some new armor," Vegeta said to the aging man. 

"Umm, sure, but why are you…" Vegeta cut the man off.

"Does it matter, don't worry, I will return, just do as I ask," Vegeta said to the man, increasingly annoyed.

"Sure Vegeta, actually, Bulma made you new armor and a new suit yesterday. It is right over there," he said as he pointed to a box on a supply table toward the back of the room. Vegeta walked over and opened the box. As he pulled out the suit, he noticed a similar suit to his last one, but it was design for a little more agility.

"Very nice," he said impressed at her work.

"Yes it is. Well, I'll get to work fueling up the space pod, and I'll do a diagnostic to make sure it's space worthy and you'll…" Vegeta, who was increasingly annoyed, cut him off again.

"Just do it and tell me when it's ready for travel!" He spat at the old man. Mr. Briefs nearly fell down as he ran out the door to get the machine ready for space. Vegeta on the other hand, headed up stairs, and began packing. He had decided not to return until he had reached super saiyan, because he would be of no use if he returned without reaching it anyways.  

**Author's note: **

     Well, Things are beginning to play out nicely, I don't know about you, but I cannot wait until the next chapter, see you then.


	9. I Don't Care Anymore!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything related to it.

Chapter 9: I don't care anymore!

Bulma, who had really been hiding from even coming close to Vegeta, heard that he was going to go off into space. As she looked outside her window, she saw Vegeta walking into the space ship, wearing his new armor. He turned around and looked up at Bulma's room. She looked down at him and he looked up at him. For a split second, their eyes met. Vegeta looked away, and Bulma just kept staring down at him. Vegeta looked back up at her, and didn't smile, but gave her a half descent look. For some reason, that look made her sadness and anger towards Vegeta go away. She took the look as an 'I'm sorry,' and, 'I still love you look.' For some reason, she wouldn't normally think like that, but she knew it for a fact this time, and it made her heart warm.

She began to tear as the ship lifted off and headed for space. She saw it turn into a bright star in the day, to nothing in sight. The feeling that he wouldn't come back wasn't even in her mind. She knew that he would come back. Of coarse he would always say that it would be for a chance to defeat Goku, but she knew that it was for her.

Vegeta, who was sitting in the pilots seat, typed in a few coordinates to where there were a few outposts that Frieza had left, previous to his demise. Once he typed in the coordinates, the ship took a sharp left and shot out towards its destination. Vegeta slipped out of his armor and headed for the bottom level of the ship where the Gravity room was. Once in, he turned the gravity to 350 times Earths gravity and began training under the hard levels. The computer said that he was 5 days from his destination, so he decided to train really hard for 4 of them, and rest the fifth so he would be strong at the site of Frieza's old men.

Back on Earth, Bulma wiped her old tears away, feeling better from the previous events that had expired. She got to her normal business, twiddling away at her workbench, always upgrading, fixing and then analyzing. Those were her specialties. She could invent things, but her father was the expert on that, her imagination had only really served for playing out possible plots that she had with her dream men. Bulma found a senzu bean in her desk drawer, one she always keeps there in case of an emergency. She placed it into a few machines and analyzed it and got it's formulas trying to figure out why it is so powerful, and why can't she, or anyone else but Korin can grow it.

4 days later:

Vegeta had been in his final hour of training. He was going through a new 1-hour routine he had invented with a few new Martial Arts techniques he invented. He had always been good at devising new techniques that he could use in Battle; it was sort of a hobby. After the routine, he fell to his hands and knees. He had nothing left; he had trained for 52 hours straight without food, or sleep, occasionally drinking water or a glass of milk. Generally, he took no breaks beyond the range of 2-3 minutes.

He crawled to the controls and shut off the machine, feeling the weight gradually lift from his shoulders. He still couldn't get up, and he seriously had nothing left. He had been in serious pain and injury, and still had more energy then what he had now. Finally, he grabbed the controls and lifted himself up onto two feet. He staggered to the ladder and staggered even more to get up the stairs. Once up, he grabbed a stray pole, and used it as a cane to aid him in his walking.

He got to the bathroom to take a shower to wake him up long enough to eat something. As he got to the room he stripped down to nothing, which wasn't too much more to what he had on already. As he drew the shower, he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. He had not only bulked up a lot, but he seemed so much more slender. His body was far stronger, in just 4 days work, his muscle mass must have grown nearly twice as large, but he seemed still slimmer than he did before, he dropped a lot of weight, and it was time to eat. He got into the hot shower and washed up quickly. While the hot water heater kept pumping hot water, he just stood there and let the hot water run on him, to give him some rest and relaxation. Finally, the hot water was running out, so he turned it off and got out.

Once he dried him self off, and put on some comfortable cloths, he went to the small kitchen and took out some prepared food. Once it was warmed, he ate the whole batch of it like a starving child. Once he was finished, he washed his face, brushed his teeth and went to bed, falling asleep almost instantly. 

Back on Earth, Bulma did the same; she washed up and went to bed. She was tired from the past 4 days, she had spent so much time in the workshop, and she got little rest. It seemed that both of them, did what they did best, and did it to the point that they couldn't keep their eyes open any longer, even though Vegeta had a bit more will than her and stayed up more than twice as long. 

The next day:

Bulma awoke the next day, stretching her arms out wide. She had slept in to about 11 am, which wasn't uncommon when she worked the whole nightlong. As she got up, she grabbed a robe and wrapped it around her and went down stairs, the coffee was cold, and her breakfast was too. There was a note attached to the hot plate, which was cold now, it read, "Dear Bulma, your father and I have left for the day and we will return in the evening. Please take the day off, you looked so tired last night, Love MOM."

Meanwhile, Vegeta's alarm clock, a minute earlier, got a painful demise as Vegeta slammed his fist down on it as it went off. Vegeta fell back to sleep, but was awoken by a loud beeping noise. He searched for the alarm clock, but when he found it, he found that it wasn't making that noise. He put his head out from the covers when he saw a red light flashing. "That's not good," he said as he slowly crawled out of bed, still extremely weak from the training. He had enough energy to walk fine and fly, but his body was still too much of a wreck to do much more. As he walked to the controls of the ship, the ship began to shake and large banging noises came from the outside. When he looked out the front visor, he saw a violent electrical storm raging on a planer out on a planet perpendicular to the planet of his destination. He stayed on coarse to avoid a meteor shower that was coming in his direction.

Once on the planet, he raced outside the ship to look at what was going on. Using his sense to feel out energy, the once planet that held one of Frieza's largest Battalion of men, was completely eradicated. As he kept looking around, he noticed that the electrical storm was here, as he saw bodies of men, fried to a crisp, with their hair still pointed. Then he heard a noise from the sky, sounding like bombs falling from a plane. Looking up, he saw meteors approaching his position, heading for him and his ship. He began to laugh quietly and thought to himself out loud, "This storm is fitting…it symbolizes the storm raging inside of me." His face soon turned from sarcastic laughter, to a concern and fearful look as the meteors raced through the dark sky and appeared through the clouds. He jumped up into the air and began shooting down all of the meteors heading for him and his ship, using up all the energy he had left. Then a loud continuous booming noise came from the same sky as all the meteors. He stopped firing at the small meteors, as the mother of all meteors showed itself from the sky. 

A few minutes earlier at capsule corp.:

Bulma had finished her cold breakfast and had gotten dressed. She walked out and just looked around her property, enjoying the cool breeze the afternoon brought. She went over to the main work building to look around at all the stuff she had done in the past, mainly to reminisce. She sat down on a workbench and had laid her head back. "I wonder what Vegeta is doing right now," she said out loud. "Maybe I should…nah, I wont check…but maybe he's hurt and doesn't know how to get back…no he wouldn't be so foolish…you know what, I don't care anymore, I am going to check up on him, and see how he is doing, enough of this stupid, 'I'm scared that he'll get mad, he wont." With that Bulma walked up to a video receiver to Vegeta's ship. She turned it on and in about ten seconds, the video was up and running from Vegeta's ship to home base. She looked at the main deck, and he wasn't there, then in the training room, and he wasn't there. She finally checked the bathroom, hoping that he was there for more than one reason, but to no avail. She then turned on the outside transmitter, something her father installed after the Namek adventure. When she turned it on, she had to move around the camera until she could find Vegeta, and there he was, firing down all of the meteors, but getting very tired from doing it. Then he stopped. The sound was turned off so when she turned it on, she nearly fell out of her seat with that loud rumble. She looked up as the mother of all meteors came out from the sky heading for Vegeta.

Vegeta grinded his teeth and snarled, looking up at the meteor, he put out a hand and shot at it, but to no avail, it only slowed it down, then with all the energy he had left he used both hands and finally the large celestial rock was destroyed. But the blast was too much for the powerless saiyan to handle and Bulma watched as he shot to the ground in the explosion like a bullet. Bulma had to move the camera to find him and when she did, he saw the saiyan, with blood covering most of his body, and with his body suite torn to bits, lying there, crawling back out of a crater. "Kakarotte," he said in a hurting tone. Suddenly she saw him slam his fist down and speak again, "That's it, I don't care any more!" he yelled as he gripped hard on his fist, having blood gush out. Then suddenly, a bright light came and Vegeta yelled. And then it happened, the Saiyan Prince turned super-saiyan in his loud roar, the storm in side of him made it's way out and had him unleash all of his stored, unused super-saiyan powers.

He stood up and looked at him self. It was strange, the aurora around him wasn't his common blue or white glow, it was yellow. He walked into the ship, without saying a word, and headed for the bathroom. Bulma, switched camera's to follow him. He got to the bathroom, with his eyes closed. He headed for the mirror, to gaze on himself, seeing if it were really true. As he got in front, and checked with his hands to see if the mirror was there. Clenching his fist with excitement, he opened his eyes and say that he had transformed from dark brownish black hair and black eyes, to blond haired and green eyes. He had done it. So he raced outside the spacecraft and raised his hands up high in the air releasing energy, more powerful then he had been able to produce before, and he did it unsparingly. Bulma re adjusted her camera to Vegeta and gazed upon him. He was laughing, and laughing hard, but as he was laughing, he fell to his knees and began to cry while he was laughing. A life of hardship, and a life of pain, all for this moment and he knew that it would only come once. 


	10. The End and the Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything related to it.

Chapter 10: The End and the Beginning

Vegeta was still on all four, but he stopped laughing, and he had stopped crying. His life goal was complete, but was it everything that he had hoped for. Even at this form, he was more powerful than what Frieza had ever been, but then there was Goku. His mind was a jumbled wreck. The transformation was bitter sweet. Only his father had encouraged him to reach the goal all saiyans tried for, and all saiyans failed. Now, only two saiyans left, an endangered species, but they had made it that they would reach a power to aid them in there survival. 

Vegeta stood from that position, and lifted his head up to the sky, he didn't know it, but the violent electrical storm on the planet above, hadn't been it's demise, in Vegeta's outburst of energy, he totaled the planet. One blast had put a hole through the crumbling planet and had been the final straw in it's demise. His eyes were closed, and for a minute he stood there, silent, peaceful. He had dreamed that the day he reached this goal, he would go on a run to destroy any that opposed him. But, for one reason or another, it had made him a better man. He no longer had this burden of reaching the impossible, he had done it. Now he was at ease, and was ready to return home. He powered down from his elevated state of power and got his body at ease. He walked into the space ship, still followed by the sneaking eyes of Bulma through the cameras, and headed for the controls. Pressing a button that Mr. Briefs had labeled, 'automatic return to Earth,' the space ship doors closed, lifted off the bare planet and headed off to earth. 

Bulma stopped watching, and turned off the transmitter. As she walked outside, she had noticed that the sun was setting, and the sky looked so beautiful. Meanwhile, Vegeta had gotten out of the shower, and had bandaged up all of his wounds. He went to the cockpit, and sat back in the captain's chair, looking out into space. As the ship kept shooting by the galaxies, something caught his eye, which caused him to slow the ship down. He was crossing an area where a red Giant and a blue star were really close to each other. His ship welt a slight pull so he shot it back to full speed, but not soon enough for him to catch a glimpse of the in between of the two stars, where a purple haze was. 

2 day's later:

Half way home, Vegeta had rested and recuperated from his injuries. He took off his bandages, and marveled on how quick his wounds healed. Looking in the mirror, he saw his back, where he had two scars on. He remembered exactly where he got them, very much did he remember. 

Flashback:

It was 10 years ago, and Vegeta was a strong and youthful 16 year old. He, Nappa and Raditz, had landed on an outpost that had been over run by a weak species of humanoids. Different to the ones on earth, their skin was beat red or purple, and there hair was bright orange or red. They had given themselves to Frieza without a fight, and offered to be slaves for whomever he sold them to. Which, in Frieza's mind up the price of the planet. But what made them able to overrun the outpost was their technology. They had much superior technology. Vegeta got out of his pod and surveyed the area, looking at them, they had powerful canons, and whips made of Artificial KI, electricity, and a sort of fusion energy technology. He looked over at Nappa and noticed that he was getting giddy. He raised his to fingers, leveling the whole area, his special technique. Vegeta looked over at him annoyed, and Raditz dug himself out of a pile of rubbish that he had been knocked into from the power of the blast. "Nappa!" Vegeta yelled at him, "Where is all the fun now! Frieza said to make them pay for their insubordination, and to destroy their scientists. Not to destroy the whole lot of them rebelling!" 

_Nappa looked very annoyed at the young cocky prince. "Since when have you ever listened to Frieza, give me a break, he knew what we were going to do…" _

_Several days later, back at Frieza's ship:_

_"Lord Frieza, we did what you asked of us sir…" Frieza in all of his anger with the young prince yelled at him._

_"Shut up, I asked, no I commanded you not to do destroy that City, it had a lot of what I could of used! Dadoria!" The big ugly beast grabbed the young Saiyan prince, stripped off his armor, and put him in front of Frieza. Frieza sat up, pointed the tip of his tail, and began lashing Vegeta in his back. The pain was excruciating, the whips from Frieza were so strong, it was a pain he had never felt before. Vegeta though was a saiyan, and after the first lash, he said that he would not say a word. The lashes weren't doing any damage but smacking him around, so Frieza went for the tail, grabbing the tail with his left hand, Vegeta fell to the ground with a loss of power. Then Frieza bulked up his tail a bit and lashed harder on his back, now making marks. Each slash scratched the surface of his back, which really pissed Frieza off, so he would point the tip of the tail, and slash in the same spot until it left a deep gash in his back. After Frieza had made a few marks, Vegeta couldn't hold back his pain anymore and passed out, rather then making a weak noise. When he awoke, he found himself in a containment capsule, recuperating, Frieza didn't just lash the young saiyan, but after, he took out more anger and aggression on him and kicked his ribs in and broke them, and left an enough bruises on him to last him a while. Nappa and Raditz didn't get touched, but they were scared blue at what Frieza had done to him. After 7 days in containment, Vegeta finally got out, and looked at himself over. On his back, he found scars, but the real scars were left in side of him, in his mind._

End of flashback:

Vegeta found himself griping his fist so tightly, that he almost had to pry them open when he awoke from his flashback. It took him a few hours of rest to shake off the bad memory. It was towards the end of the evening and Vegeta went down to the gravity room to get himself moving around. He automatically put it on 350, which for him now, even without super saiyan, was Childs play. After increasing it to 375, he felt a little pole, and began moving around. He then put it to 400, which now was enough to keep him down. Close to the ground, week from the pull, he decided to see what it was like at super saiyan. He raised his hands and in five seconds, he was able to reach it again. The gravity was nothing to him now, so he decided then and there that he would not train in super saiyan because it would be harder to get anywhere, and he figured, on power upgrade in normal form equaled 2 power upgrades in super saiyan.

2 ½ days later:

Time was up; Vegeta was entering the solar system, and on his way back home. The ship slowed for safe entry to the earth. He came closer and closer and soon he could see it. He had dressed down in his armor, fixing it up a little, but there were still signs of damage. The ship came closer and closer, hitting the atmosphere and shining like a red ball in the sky. It shot toward Capsule corps, still in the atmosphere, and had finally made it to the area it was in. the ship slowed swiftly, but it's design made that feel like not much at all. It had come closer and closer to the city, until he could see it. he was still thousands of feet in the air, and the city shined through the clouds. It was sunset, and the ship began its dissention to the capsule corps head quarters. Finally he came lose to the ground when the ship stopped in mid air, 5 feet above the ground, and then slowly touched ground. Bulma had heard this commotion out side and had ran out to see what it was. The stars had made their way to shine beyond the setting sun, and a cool breeze blew through the air. Vegeta opened the hatch door, when Bulma had just opened the door from the living room. Vegeta walked out, just as Bulma did, and they met. Vegeta was in such a mood, nothing could touch him, but his emotions, and they got the better of him. He walked out to her, and her to him, and the grasped each other, meeting fully in a deep kiss. Vegeta held her tight and she him, it was time for them to forget this past argument and to move on. Vegeta picked her up and led her to her room where they didn't have sex, they made love. Sweet love, where every touch of his warm lips to her soft skin made her heart fall from her chest. Every stroke of magnificence, was a state of extreme ecstasy, and every bit closer to their climax was like reaching a new state or perfection. They were there together, and in their every little movement, they moaned for it to be a movement to get closer. It had gotten to a point, where nearly every part of each of their body's was touching the other. Finally as they reached their peak, a simultaneous blast of emotion and rapture overfilled their bodies as they fell, both of them gone, left their bodies for a unison of souls. They were one in spirit, one in life. Yet, they hadn't said a word in over a week, they were beyond that. That one little glance that he gave her, said enough, and it would always say enough, because it was imprinted in her mind, branded in her soul.

The next week:

The next week went along well. They didn't talk much, because it was in words that they always destroyed peacefulness. But to Bulma, who had been really shining in the past week, Vegeta seemed to be avoiding her. But it was as he was trying to hide that he was, he had something on his mind. It was mourning, about a week and a half after that night he had returned. Bulma awoke in the mourning, by the sun as she usually did. When she awoke, she stretched her arms out, like normal, but something wasn't right. As she squinted her eyes, she searched the room and found something that caught her eye. As her eyes focused on it, she saw Vegeta sitting on top of her dresser. "Ve…Vegeta, what are you doing here?" she asked in a yawn.

"I have to talk to you about something," he said without looking at her.

"Well, what, what is it?" she said as she sat up in Bed.

Vegeta caught his eye on a breast of hers that was half revealed. He snapped himself out of it, and focused on a point on the wall, to keep his eyes away from her. "Bulma…" he hesitated, that word hit hard on him, he rarely used it, but it meant so much to him. "Bulma, it…It can't work out. Between us…" he hesitated after his words and then continued, "look, I know what we have done, but face it, I am a Saiyan Prince and you are an earthling, we just aren't meant for it. It isn't my destiny." 

Bulma looked shocked, what he said, hurt, but didn't shed any tears. She just looked down at her self, and was silent. "I am going, maybe for a few months, but I'll return, but I have things to worry about that are more important than, 'Us.'" Vegeta slowly walked out of the room, but stopped at the door, wondering if he should look back at her. Bulma looked up, praying that he would flash a look like what he did before he left. Vegeta stood there, and for a second, he began turning his head, but he couldn't and he left the room. Bulma just fell down on the bed forward; she was able to get her self up, and go to her nightstand. When she got there, she lost her breath, it left her, and her heart skipped a beat, as she looked at the date, she got brought to tears, as she was shocked beyond belief. Because when she looked at the date, she noticed, that she was 'late.'


	11. What will become of Me?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything remotely related to it.

Author note: GOTCHA!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! You really thought that I was going to end it there, shame on you. Wow, I guess I should take it as a complement that I am good at these cliffhangers. No, no, I will continue until the story has no meaning, and that could take a while, remember, it hasn't been even three years yet in the time frame of my story. Then after there is a 7 year period, and then a 10 year period, then another, 7-10 between DBZ and DBGT. So it will go on for a while. Well, anyways, I am a 15 years old, almost 16 year old Man, in High school (sophomore) I am 5'6" and I am a little over weight (Who am I kidding). I have brown hair, green eyes, and a beard that extends from my side burns around to under my chin, and connecting to my other side burns. I have 3 sisters, a mom, a dad, 3 cats, and my first real name is DAVID. My last name starts with an, 'F', but I am a junior (Have my fathers name, not the grade), so what is to stop you from finding my number. I live in Northern VA, 30 minutes south of Washington DC. There you go, now you know the writer, my devoted fans, on with the show.

Chapter 11: "What is to become of me?"

Bulma slept nearly the whole day; sort of disturbed by the sounds from the boosters in the ship that Vegeta took off in. She lied in bed until the sun hit the afternoon. Bulma's mother came up to her room later on in the day; it was around 4:30 pm. She knocked on the door and called for her, but no answer. Then she opened seeing Bulma in the shower, not able to hear her calls. Mrs. Briefs left the room and went back to her daily activities. 

Meanwhile in the shower, Bulma couldn't help but look at her stomach. She kept rubbing it, searching for the tiniest swelling. She finished washing up and went down stairs. She got to the kitchen where her mother was getting dinner ready for the table. "Hey Bulma!" her mother said excitedly as she finally saw her daughter for the first time in the day.

"Hey mom," she said as she grabbed an apple and munched away at it. But she slowed down. She didn't know how to tell her parents that she was pregnant, she didn't think that they would understand, and Vegeta! Boy would that be a problem. She slowed down on the apple and headed for the dining room. She looked so tired, still. She was really depressed, and the one time loud mouth had never dealt with anything of this proportion before. Once dinner got on the table, Bulma dug in, she had decided that since she hadn't eaten yet, that she could hide that she was eating for two. Once she was finished, she went outside, her parents knew that Vegeta leaving could of hurt her, but they didn't know the whole thing.

Bulma headed for a spot by a tree that she always liked. "What is to become of me?" she said as she sunk her head between her knees as she was sitting on the ground. "With Vegeta gone, and a baby to take care of, I might go crazy. I mean, I have always wanted a child, but with Vegeta, it is going to end up with him getting killed or hurt, and the baby, he will be strong like Gohan. I am not as strong as Chichi. How can I live?" Bulma began crying right there by the tree as the sun fell out of sight and the stars began to twinkle in the sky above. 

Meanwhile, Vegeta was hard at work himself. He had decided to perfect his super saiyan powers before the time was up. He would hit all of the outposts that Frieza had, while he trained in the bottom deck. Once at an outpost he would go super saiyan, and use the outposts for energy perfection. 

3 day's later:

Bulma after the three days had, calmed down; and she was a little bit more settled. Vegeta on the other hand, was at his best, training, without super saiyan at 425 times earth's normal gravity, and he was pushing the limits. He started training with a smile because super saiyan grants you powers in your normal form as well, not to mention the great powers of it, itself. Suddenly, a horn sounded in the pod saying, "30 minutes until arrival," and repeated it self two times. Vegeta, who had been in the middle of a routine, decided that he, would finish it in super saiyan, so he would be complete. With 30 minutes left on the routine, in super saiyan, he did it in 5. Once done, he powered down, grabbed a towel, and shot up to his bathroom. He took a quick shower, and grabbed one of the new armors Bulma had made him in the week and a half that he was still on earth. 

Once out of the shower. He put on the pants, from the armor, and his boots, he then sat down and ate a quick ten-minute meal. "5 minutes until arrival," the horn sounded. Vegeta had gotten excited, almost giddy. He put on the shirt of his armor, and then the armor, and his gloves last. The ship began shaking. So he headed for the Captain's chair. Once in, he buckled up and saw as his ship sliced through the atmosphere, and into the planet below. He remembered this place being his first training unit, not training in power, but in schooling. Frieza made a bet with a client that a 'dumb' saiyan couldn't make it through school, and Frieza lost, because Vegeta passed. But before he could take his final exam, they failed him because he talked about the 'legend' of the super saiyan. He thought that it was time for pay back. Once he landed, he opened the hatch, and it slowly went down. A group of guards had surrounded the space capsule, pointing either their hands, or their KI guns right at the ship. When the hatch was down, Vegeta's figure was revealed. But due to the light emitting from the inner of the ship, he was only a dark figure. He walked slowly, and as the planets light revealed his body. People began putting their guard down.

"Ah, Prince Vegeta, it has been a while!" the governor of the area said. Vegeta remembered the old man, as he being the one who failed him, because of his super saiyan techniques. 

"So, how are things with, Frieza?" he said with a smirk.

"Well, I'll talk to you about that at my chambers, what do you say?"

Vegeta nodded, and followed the man to his office. Once in, and with the door closed, Vegeta began to talk, "So, why did you want to talk to me in your, 'chambers?'" Vegeta asked the old man. 

"Well," he began, "you see, there have been rumors going about for years now that he is, you know…" Vegeta cut him off.

"Dead?" he said with a smirk.

"Yes, how did you know?" the man said.

"Because I saw and know the guy who did it," he said to the man.

"What?" he was killed, we heard that when Namek went up in smoke, he was severely hurt, and his whole commanding staff dead, and then he was rebuilt as a cyborg, then he had a malfunction and killed every one." 

(Skip next paragraph if you know the story)

"Nope, wrong, I saw it all happen, would you like to know?" the man nodded. "Well, there is a man, known as Kakarotte, a man who was sent to earth, and became one of them. Well, over the years, this man, grew powerful, he even defeated me at one point. Then he went to Namek, and when on Namek, he grew so strong that he, a saiyan of birth, became the legendary super saiyan. Then, he destroyed Frieza. But then, after, Frieza was recovered, and rebuilt by King Cold. So then, he came to earth. Once on Earth, some one, who I have no Idea who he is, but he is from the future killed him, as a super saiyan." The man was furious. He didn't believe any of this super saiyan nonsense. 

"What a lie! There is no such thing as…" the man stopped as Vegeta got up, and began charging up. The man, who had shot up from his chair, fell back down as Vegeta powered through the threshold and became super saiyan. "What…is this some trick." Vegeta smirked.

"Take a look on your energy reader, then tell me it's a trick," the man, grabbed a headset and put it on. He pressed the button, and watched as the numbers on the machine kept going up. They were moving so fast, he couldn't even see where the numbers were at, but then, it stopped. 

"This, this machine must be broken, Frieza was never this…" he stopped and looked at the super saiyan in front of him. 

"That's right, super saiyans are more powerful then What Frieza ever was," the man turned blue in the face. "And now, this is for all the times you told me that super saiyans weren't for real. Take this…" Vegeta shot an energy blast that filled the room and the whole building went up in smokes. Men scattered everywhere, trying to get on focus and see what happened. Vegeta walked out of the ashes, met by the blasts of the men in front of him. The simple beams didn't even penetrate the energy he was emitting. Vegeta flew up in the air, this time met with canons that used artificial KI. He swatted away every blast like it was nothing but a fly. 

"You know, I need a new finishing move. The gallet gun has been my finisher for years now; it's time for a change. Vegeta Thought to himself, and remembered an attack he invented back when he was in this school, learning about science, and about creation. It always stuck with him, that phrase, his father used, "all life started with a bang, and a true warrior ends it that way," his father's ancient words echoed in his head. 

Vegeta scratched his blond hair, thinking of what he used to call that attack he worked on every afternoon, after school. Then, it came to him, he remembered it all, the move he had tried to invent as a kid, but he didn't have enough energy control, or enough energy to make it work. But now as super saiyan, and having the ability to control energy more, he gave it a try. He pointed his right hand out to the crowd of people, shooting blasts at him, but with no effect. His energy flame and aurora has increased, and he centralized his energy into his right palm, creating a bright white and yellow ball. Mass energy compressed in something so small, that once unleashed, it's power was immense, the Big Bang Attack. He felt the energy finish, and then with a loud yell he shot it, "BIG BANG ATTACK!!" and the blast was away. Once it hit the ground, a flash of energy surrounded all of the offensive men, disintegrating them almost instantly. Then a large mushroom cloud came from the area, and once it cleared, he saw the power that super saiyan had in it.

Vegeta dropped to the ground, seeing the only thing left standing was his sturdy ship. As he walked to his ship he looked back a the destruction he had caused and said to himself, "With all this power, I wonder, what is to become of me." And with that, and a smirk flashing on his face he reentered this ship and headed out to his next target.

Back at Capsule corps, Bulma was still pacing. She was still so confused and felt so alone. "Vegeta, why did this have to happen? I mean, I have always wanted a child, but with you I don't know. What kind of a father is are you going to be?" she asked as if she was talking to Vegeta. Then Bulma's mother walked into the room and saw Bulma pacing there with her head down. Before she went in, she got her father so they could both find out what's been wrong these past few days. 

They walked in and sat down in front of Bulma, who had finally taken a seat just a minute earlier. Without saying a word, Bulma answered the Briefs Question, "Mom, dad, I have something to tell you…"

End of the chapter

Heck, it wouldn't be me if I didn't leave it there. Now, I am going off on Spring Vacation up to Maine, and I right now have DSL, but up in Maine they only have phones, and I have no Idea how much I will be able to write, and if I will be able to get on the internet. Basically, what I am saying is that, it may be a week until the next chapter gets up, it may be a few days, I don't know, I really don't. But I promise you chapter 12 will be up by Sunday afternoon, and Thirteen will be up by late, late Sunday night, or Monday mourning, But I give you my promise that by Monday the 28th of April, 2003 there will be 12 and thirteen up. OK, no problem, so I will see you then or earlier, but I will be seeing you, ok, Un till then. Come back and keep reading. And remember, "Money can't buy happiness, but I would rather be miserable and rich, than miserable and poor."  (Gene Simmons, 'Kiss')


	12. expectations

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any thing remotely related to the series

Chapter 12: Expectations

"…I'm Pregnant," Bulma said as she dipped her head down. 

Bulma's mother and father began jumping up in joy, clapping their hands, and praising the day. "Oh, Bulma that is so wonderful, please tell me your not joking!" he mother said with glee. 

"Nope," she said with her head titled. "But the other thing that I have to tell you will most likely not make you happy," she said with her head still down. 

"Well, what is it about?" her father said concerned. Her mother was still clapping her hands, in joy.

"Well…" she could barely get it out, "Vegeta is the father." 

Bulma's mother stopped and looked at her, and her father's expression didn't change. Then suddenly the two looked at each other and then really began celebrating. Bulma looked confused, as she stared at the two joyful people and wondered why they were so happy.

She then got so angry because of their celebration, that she shot up from her chair and began yelling at them, "What is wrong with you, why do you think that this is a good thing?"

Bulma's mother looked at her with shock, and said to her in a voice, showing her confidence, "well, at least we know it will be a strong, and beautiful baby." Once Bulma heard this she stopped her pouting and realized the truth. If the child was a boy, and half as strong as Gohan, the other Saiyan Human, then he would be able to hold his own against nearly anything. She smiled at this, and deep inside, she knew that with Vegeta's power, and her looks, it would be a perfect match. And she knew if it was a girl, she could be a strong and gorgeous child, able to stand up to anything that a guy would throw at her.

Bulma left her happy parents to go off and think for a while. Once she got to the house, she headed for Vegeta's room. She knew that he would not be there, but at least he would be there in her mind. She opened the door and headed in, closing it behind her. She went to the bed and sat down, immediately met by Vegeta's smell in his bed. She fell back and laid there, her mind flooded with confusion, but the only one thing that she could think about was him.

3 months later, in a galaxy far, far away…

Vegeta was training under 450 times earth's gravity. He had perfected the big bang on some, not so fortunate, test subjects. At full power, it couldn't destroy a planet, because it exploded on impact, but at full power, it could wipe out 100's of square miles. But then again, most of his attacks could do the same; it is all a matter of how much energy you give to the blast. In this case, Vegeta gave enough energy to make him weak; by shooting a full powered big bang.

Vegeta had increased his power substantially. He hadn't just passed super saiyan; he went beyond its early stages. He was beginning to understand it's power, and he began to control it well. He decided to land on a planet that was quite and uninhabited. Also, the planet would acts as a gravity trainer because of its large size. 

Vegeta landed on the planet and left the ship wearing his armor. He immediately felt the increase in gravitational pull, and adjusted himself. It was about 410 times earths Gravity, but instead of training on a flat surface, he would be training on a surface with obstacles. He stretched his muscles out and powered up, not to super saiyan, but to get energy flowing through his body.  He took a deep breath, and then began running. He flew through the air, flying towards a mountain valley near by. 

Vegeta hit the valley head on, propelling him self off of mountains, to other mountains. Using all of his muscles to move him around, Vegeta tired quickly. He went through a routine of attacks and movements that would of left anyone else crippled in doing it under these extreme pressures. After a day out there, he was pooped. All of his muscles ached in pain, and blood gushed heavily out of wounds he had accumulated. Though few, Vegeta's wounds stung. He skinned both his knees, and elbows trying to stop himself early in the day. His head had a scratch on his cheek from landing quickly on an unstable rock, and falling on it, and he had a bruised tailbone from slipping on the ground wile moving quite quickly. But Vegeta hadn't noticed any of them; do to the adrenalin running through his body, in excitement of his powers. He got up, and flew back to his ship leisurely. He landed in front and got in, heading immediately for the first aid kit to clean his wounds. It took him a good thirty minutes to wrap his cuts and bruises up, but it was worth it, because he felt much better afterwards. 

Vegeta sat down to the table where he ate dinner, and popped out a prepared meal from the freezer. Opening it, he popped it in the microwave and cooked it. Once finished, he put it in front of him and began to eat. Vegeta dipped his head down during dinner and thought of what was going on, on earth right now, he had gotten himself so far away from the planet, that if fighting broke out now, it would be more than a week until he could get back. He quickly finished his dinner and walked over to the transmitter. He dialed in home, but hesitated, "Should I call?" he erased the dial and walked away, if fighting had broken out, it wouldn't be the androids, and they probably wouldn't be strong enough to do anything anyways.

He headed for bed to rest, he had a big day ahead of him tomorrow, and the next day, he wasn't going to leave until he felt at ease on the planet, feeling no gravity at all...

Back on earth:

Bulma had finished with her morning sickness. She had gone to the doctors and he said that he could tell the gender, but she wanted Vegeta to find out the same time she did. The doctor also noticed the tail, but Bulma wasn't surprised, which shocked the doctor. She began showing a little, but not to much, it was only because she was so skinny that anything was noticeable. Her mother of course noticed and commented every time she saw.

Bulma was getting worried, Vegeta had been gone for three months now, he hadn't even called. She went to the room and sat down in front of the transmitter, ready to call him. She dialed up the receiver of his ship and prepared for connection. Her hand began moving closer to the button, but then she stopped. "If Vegeta is hurt, there isn't much I can do for him. He knows his limitations, besides, he would just get mad that I distracted him, and he would surely notice me fatter. He would get angry at me when I told him because he would get completely distracted from training, that is why he left."

After she reassured her self, she headed back to her room; she slept a lot now, and was always tired. She woke up in the night a little hungry, and walked down stairs to get something to eat. She got a tub of Ice Cream, her favorite, the one with the chocolate covered nuts. She grabbed a spoon and began picking away at it, eating only the nuts. After eating her third one, she dropped the spoon in the gallon container and laughed, "He sure grows on you," she said as she giggled to her self quietly. "I remember the first time he and I were alone...gosh, that feels like ages ago..."

_Flashback to right before Namekian Dragonballs were used on earth:_

Bulma was walking through the halls of her house and came upon a shadowy figure in a hallway in her house. Who ever it was, it was holding it's head in its hands, almost crying. She walked closer and focused on the pointy haired man sitting in the corner, facing a wall. It was Vegeta. Bulma walked over and got close, and she could hear muttering coming from him. "_I can't believe it was him, I trained so hard my whole life, and I was surpassed...beaten by a low level."_

He gripped his hair tightly as to pull it right out. Bulma walked a few steps closer and put her hand on his shoulder. The Saiyan was paralyzed, he couldn't move. He struggled to turn his head the direction. "_It's Ok Vegeta, you are so strong, I know you can make Super Saiyan,"_ She said with a big smile on her face.

With a deep exhale, he stood up and faced her face to face. This was the first time she noticed how tall he really was, she always thought he was inches taller than Krillin, but she now noticed he looked down at her by an inch. His stance was so proud, she could tell that he was a price and wasn't making that up. After he stared her up and down, he smiled, a cool smile, not his evil smirk. He let out another sigh, which almost exhilarated Bulma, exciting her, she began to smile, but not large, almost held back, and she blushed. "_Of course I will...but what do you know,"_ he said with a cocky but almost playful tone.

"_More than you think,"_ she said with a very flirtatious and playful tone. This caught Vegeta off guard he was stunned, he shook his head and got serious again, as he was about to tell her off, she pecked him on the cheek, "_keep up the good word tiger"_ she was almost evil with her actions as Vegeta didn't know what to do. After almost a minute went by after she had left Vegeta finally shook it off and walked away, making sure no one saw it.

Back to present:

Bulma was now laughing, remembering that day, she was so evil, and she loved it. 

Vegeta was thinking of the same thing, remembering that kiss, even then he knew there was something different about this woman. A woman that didn't fear him, though she had no power, and he was one of the strongest in the universe. He could feel himself attracted to her, in some small way. But he knew his attraction was to her boldness, not her body, but her personality, something he only truly realized now, half beaten from a long day of training.

He decided to call, to say something, he went over to the machine and dialed in, he punched the connect button, but something was wrong. He went out and checked the transmitter; it was blown to shreds. "Oh well, what was I thinking anyway, I can feel the energy flowing away from my body with all of this weakness, disgraceful." Vegeta walked back in and took a quick nap. When he awoke, he put on his armor and headed out again, training harder and harder, getting ready for what was ahead.

Back on Earth, Bulma was out shopping for baby cloths, getting ready for what was ahead for her. She made three lunch breaks between shopping, "If you thought human babies made you eat a lot, imagine a saiyan baby," she joked with her mother, who came along with her for her shopping. Bulma walked outside, freezing with the winter air, she got back into her car and sped of with her mom as an scared passenger. They arrived home late, and after a large dinner, Bulma went up stares to go to sleep. She walked over to her calendar to rip of another day. When she did, her heart skipped a beat, February 6th, 15 months until the androids were coming...

Sorry about the 11 month wait for chapter twelve, I forgot, :D, boy do I feel stupid, oh well, I have new inspiration, I hope I keep up this time.


	13. The uneasy Laugh

Disclaimer: You know by now so I don't have to tell you...well all right, I don't own DBZ.

Note from Author: I wonder what Vegeta will do when he finds out? I wonder?

Chapter 13: The Uneasy laugh

Almost three months have passed, and Bulma was starting to get real big. She had a list of names, boy and girl, and highlighted the ones she liked. She had a baby room, and her father stopped working on serious projects and concentrated on toys, lots and lots of toys. Her mother had designed a whole new room for the baby, and a new room for Bulma and Vegeta. With Bulma's request, she made it two beds that roll and can make one, in case Vegeta wasn't up to sleeping in the same bed. Bulma was almost excited about the whole thing... that is until she attended the first and last lamas class.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was lying unconscious, in a small pool of his own blood on the same planet. He knocked himself unconscious, a day ago, and still hadn't awoke. When the planet began shaking, he awoke, with a pounding pain in his head. He trudged to the ship, holding his head and punched a few buttons to check out what was going on. When he saw the reason for the shaking, he got real serious. All of his training, and developing of new techniques, he had shattered the core of the planet, and now it was about to fall apart, he quickly pressed the emergency escape button and the ship quickly blasted off into space and headed back for earth, as it is programmed to do in emergencies. Vegeta was glad, he couldn't take too much more of space, and he needed better medical attention then a first aid kit. 8 days the computer told him, until he would reach earth, he didn't even think about training, he cleaned himself up as best as he could, he noticed a sharp pain in his arm, and came to the conclusion that it was broken. He wrapped his head as best he could, but his entire body was still in pain. He headed towards the bed, and began to blackout. He made one final lunge for the bed and was successful as he passed out, right on it.

The next week went by fast for Bulma, she ate, and slept, ate and slept, occasionally watching soap operas, trying to get the graphic images of a birth out of her head. At the end of the week she was extra tired, not for any particular reason, but she headed for bed and got in. Almost as soon as she fell asleep, the nightmares occurred. She saw herself being rushed to the hospital room to give birth, and out of her birth came a monster, killing her. He tore out, leaving Bulma almost dead, and then he lifter his hand, and out glowed a ball of fire, and then, BOOM!! She awoke. She took a look out her window and there was Vegeta's ship, the landing was not as soft as normal as the Legs of the ship were broken off.

Bulma rushed down the stairs to see Vegeta, but the hatch didn't open. Her father came out, with a medical robot just in case someone got hurt in the landing. Bulma walked over to the ship and opened it, it was dark inside, and half of the lights didn't work. She, and her father entered carefully, almost scared of the atmosphere inside. She walked further in, and saw the bed, and a body on it, wrapped like a mummy, it was Vegeta. Mr. Briefs hurried his robot in and had it carry Vegeta to the clinic. Bulma surprisingly wasn't worried, it was Vegeta, and he got out of much worse than this.

Two Days Later:

Vegeta awoke with the sun on his face, at first; he didn't have any clue where he was. After a minute or so, he placed it, and got up to eat, he was starving. On his way he went to the bathroom, the only other thing he was dying to do. Bulma was sitting down at the table when he entered, with a Vegeta sized load of plates by her. Her mother had left for the day to do flower shopping, but she left Bulma and Vegeta enough food to eat.

"Shoot," Bulma said as she saw Vegeta, "I was hoping that you would still be a sleep so I could eat your breakfast, oh well, sit down eat," she said reluctantly.

Vegeta sat down and held his throbbing head. It still hurt but not as bad. He began munching down with one hand with a fork, and the other still on his head when something caught his eye. "Now..." Bulma cut him off trying to change the subject before it started.

"Hey Vegeta, how did you hurt yourself anyways, and how did you get back?"

Vegeta looked at her strangely and answered, "a new technique gone bad on the wrong planet."

"Oh" she said sounding concerned.

They continued eating when Vegeta realized what he was going to say before,

"Now I may have a big bump on my head, and probably a bad concussion, but call me crazy or you...fat?"

Bulma sighed, and answered him, "well, not fat...pregnant."

Vegeta laughed a little, "Boy, didn't take you long to find someone else to mate with," he said, amused and disappointed.

"Well," she said back, "I didn't exactly find someone else..." she said as she tried to insinuate it was his.

Vegeta kept eating, he didn't realize what she said, "your child is powerful, I can feel him from the womb."

"That may be because you're the father..."

At first it didn't register in his head, but when it hit, it caused him to choke on a piece of bacon. Bulma got up and began patting his back hard as he coughed hard, trying to expel the bacon from his throat. Once it came out, Bulma sat back down and continued eating. Vegeta grabbed a tall glass of juice and drank it all down, sad it wasn't alcohol. "So...so you're sure?" he said reluctantly.

"Yup, doc said it has a tail."

Vegeta sighed, "Does anyone else know?"

Bulma laughed an uneasy laugh, and looked down at her bulging belly, "I think they would of noticed by know."

Vegeta nodded, "Stupid Question." There was an uneasy silence in the room as they ate. Bulma kept peeking up at Vegeta to see any sign of anger, or concern. There was none. Instead he spoke, as calm as calm could be. "So what do we do?"

"Well," she thought, "That is really up to you, I mean, I am going to raise it..." he cut her off.

"Oh no your not, not if it is a boy." Bulma was stunned at his willingness.

"Why not?" she wondered.

"Well, you can raise it until it can walk, but from then on, it trains like a saiyan, I will not have a faggot son like Kakarotte's."

"Well, I am not going to have a dumb muscle bound saiyan son, he will be smart and intelligent." She shot back.

"If you train him to be smart that is one thing, even I got schooling as a child, but it ends there, he wont be some sissy momma's boy."

"Agreed, you can train him as long as he can go to school and learn, but he can be a momma's boy if he wants."

"Agreed, but he wont be a momma's boy, or I won't call him my son."

"fine..." there again was an uneasy silence, "what if it is a girl?"

"Then you keep it, I can't train a girl..." she cut him off.

"And why not?"

"Because saiyan royalty don't train if they are a woman, they grow to give birth to a healthy offspring, that is all."

"Well fine, you can help her grow to give healthy offspring." She answered back.

"I doesn't matter anyways." He said.

"Why is that?"

"Because it is a boy, I can sense his energy and it is a boy alright." Bulma Gasped at the discovery of her Childs sex. A boy, that's just great she thought, another little Vegeta running around the house.

"Vegeta..." he looked up as to acknowledge her. "What about living conditions?" 

"They have to change?" he asked almost concerned.

"Well, he may grow up a little messed up if his parents sleep in different beds." She said to him.

"My sleep is important, and babies, especially strong ones, make a lot of noise. When he quiets down when he is a little older..." he didn't finish.

"When he quiets down when he is a little older what?" she said to him.

"Maybe, I don't know, that will be at least a year from...now..." Vegeta got up from his seat and looked over to the calendar. "Sure enough, May 6th," he said as he read the date. "One year from now, it may not even matter." He looked down at his plates and picked them up. He put them in the sink and went outside and into the fixed Gravity Chamber. Mr. Briefs was a miracle worker. Vegeta got in and began to warm up for training, he forgot completely about his headache. As he turned it on, he expected Bulma to come after him, tell him he was injured, and he couldn't train, but she didn't. She knew and he knew that nothing could happen between them until the androids were taken care of. Vegeta cranked up the machine to 420 and began to train. A year to go and for the first time in his life, he was scared, because now he had something to lose.


	14. The Last Days of Bulma and Vegeta

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Chapter 14: The last days of Bulma and Vegeta.

Another three months had come and Bulma was days from her due date. Vegeta had stayed closer to the house in case he would be needed, but he trained vigorously. Vegeta was tired and decided to quit a little early so he walked into the house and entered the kitchen, he had put himself on another diet so he only filled a glass full of water. Bulma was sitting in the kitchen at the kitchen table, eating more food, as she did often in her highly pregnant state. Vegeta sat across from her and began gulping down his water, "so," she said, trying to strike up a conversation, "been training hard?" she said, knowing the answer.

"Not hard enough," a disgruntled Vegeta said

"Well, your getting stronger, I can tell," she said with her big smile on her face.

"How can you tell? You can't even sense energy," he said to her, a little confused.

"It's my woman's intuition," she said proudly with a wink to Vegeta.

He gave out a quick laugh and shook his head, then he looked up to her, "yeah, we all know how good you are at using that." They both began laughing, in these times, they needed to laugh. With under a year until the androids came, and any day now until the baby was born, things were really tense.

"So how strong are you now?" she asked when their laughing died down. Vegeta grunted a little, not ready to say if he was proud of his level or ashamed. 

He sat back in his chair and finished his drink and then sighed and looked up at her. "Well, the best way to describe it…I guess would have to be with numbers. In the energy level system we used to use, Freeza was around 9 million, Goku…back then around 9,500,000 to 10 million, when he came to earth, around 10,500,000. As for me, I am around… 15 million."

"Wow that's great! You are really strong!" she said excitedly.

"Not really, I can only imagine that Goku is around 20 million by now, or will be by the time we have to face the androids. At this rate, I might only make it to…16 17 million if I am lucky."

"So, wont that be enough to beat the Androids?" Bulma asked quizzically.

"Maybe, but we have no Idea how strong they are, or how strong they will be. That kid that came from the future, he said that they toyed with him, so they must be around 20 million, maybe even more, and there are two of them. And, in the alternate realm, his world, I am sure that I would of reached Super Saiyan as well, and maybe I would of even been stronger since you and I would of never gotten together and I wouldn't of had as many distractions," Vegeta said unknowing of his destiny.

"But maybe Vegeta, you wouldn't of trained as hard in his world because you wouldn't have to worry about facing those guys?" she said, trying to encourage him.

"No…" he put his head down, "I would of trained just as hard, to try to surpass Kakarotte, it wouldn't of mattered."

"Well things are different here, maybe you had a different inspiration, but your desperation to survive and not be killed by those androids, it may have made you stronger, I guess we'll find out eventually. But all I know, is that with two Super Saiyans, you and Goku, I like our chances much better," she said reassuringly.

"Maybe, we'll see." They talked for another half hour, over many different subjects. With a big yawn Bulma went to bed followed by Vegeta. For the past month they had been sleeping in the same bed with each other. Though, he said it was as a favor because he got her pregnant he really enjoyed it, but not as much as her. She had been dreaming of waking up next to the same man every day her whole life and she embellished it. When she woke up in the middle of the night, she would get real close to Vegeta and cuddle him, because he never let her do it when he was awake.

The next day, Vegeta Awoke, and as gently as he could, he pried his arm out from under Bulma. He got up and put on a fresh pare of shorts. He sat in the chair next to the bed and tied his shoes. He grabbed a small shirt and threw it on, and then slipped on his gloves. As he was leaving, he was compelled to come back. He walked back close to her and brushed some hair from his face, and then began training his eyes on her stomach. Her nightgown had come up over her massive tummy, and Vegeta had his eyes trained on it. He gently took off one of his gloves, and ever so gently placed it on her stomach. He left it on for a few seconds, until he felt the baby kick. Bulma immediately shot up and grabbed her stomach in pain.

"I...I didn't do anyhing, I swear, I only touched it," Vegeta said frantically.

"It...it's ok," she got out.

"Are, Are you having it..." he ask, but got cut off.

"No... No, when the baby kicks, instead of feeling weird like other women, it really hurts."

Vegeta smirked, "That's my son."

Bulma looked up at him and laughed a little, "I just hope if he hurts me this bad when he's older, you'll put him in his place."

"Don't worry, I'll do that anyway," they laughed and Vegeta took off down the stairs and to the Gravity Chamber.

Bulma got up and showered, and then headed down to eat. She had the usual, eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, waffles, biscuits and gravy, and sausage. She looked out the kitchen window as she ate and had her eyes trained on the gravity chamber. She looked back down at her food. She finished up and put her dishes in the sink. She sat down and began drinking her tall glass of orange juice. As she was gulping down the last of it, she nearly spit it out with a loud slam. She looked out the window and saw Vegeta walking, fuming mad. With another slam at the kitchen door, Bulma couldn't tell if she should be scared or if she should be caring. He grabbed and Ice pack in the freezer and sat down in front of Bulma, putting it on his right eye. "I swear..." he paused and clenched his fist, "I am going to kill Kakarotte one day."

"What's the matter, you haven't seen Goku in over 2 years!"

"It was over 4 years ago that I am pissed off about," he said rubbing his eyes.

"But...you were..." she shook her head confusingly, "Bad back then?"

"Yeah..." he said pissed off. "Kakarotte shot me in the eye when I was here to...to take over the planet."

"Really, so what's the matter?" she asked quizzically.

"My eye hasn't...it's nothing," he said as he interrupted him self.

"What, you eye hasn't what?"

"I...I have problems seeing straight in it," he said ashamed of his weakness.

"Really..." she began to think, "well, we could go to the doctors, maybe they can..." he cut her off.

"Give me glasses, forget it, I will not wear them, you can't make me..." she cut him off.

"No, no they have surgery now, real quick and easy, and then you see straight!" she said emphatically.

"It's fine."

"No it's not, C'mon, go take a shower and get dressed, I'll call my personal eye doctor, by the time your done, we'll be on our way."

"N..." she cut him off again.

"This isn't a free country, you're going, and that's final." Vegeta got up and went to take a shower, by this time; he's given up arguing with her. Bulma picked up the phone and called her personal eye doctor. She got a quick appointment and got good cloths on. Vegeta came down half decent, the first time he'd wore regular cloths for more than two years.

They went outside and Vegeta grabbed her, "which direction is it?"

"No, no, no, no, no, there is no way your flying me there, how embarrassing. Whether you like it or not, we're driving." Bulma put her hand in her purse and searched for a capsule. By this time, Vegeta was annoyed, furious, and he was barely holding it back. She pressed the button on the capsule and tossed it, revealing a very spacious luxury air car. Vegeta held his breath and his face turned red. Bulma took off wildly, driving like a crazy woman. Even Vegeta was grabbing hold of his seat and wearing a seat belt. Bulma landed in front of the Hospital and grabbed Vegeta by the arm and nearly dragged him in the eye clinic. She got to the room and began filling out the form. Vegeta just sat their, confused about what she was writing, not being able to read this language well.

She finished the form and handed it in. then she sat back next to him and began to stare at the eye. "Why didn't those advanced machines you had in space fix it?" she said curiously.

"Well..." he stared down at a magazine next to him, "they don't fix things like eye sight, just wounds, but..." he paused, "I have never told anyone about it. If I had, maybe I could have gotten it fixed," he picked up the food magazine and began staring at the pictures, watering at the mouth.

"Well, you won't have to worry about..." she paused and stared at him, looking at that thing like it was a porno. "What's so amazing about that magazine?"

"I...I haven't eaten food like this in years, it's like food they give to royalty." 

"Well, if you be a good boy here today, maybe I'll get someone to make it...or maybe everything in that magazine because those are small helpings...you don't notice stuff like that until your pregnant."

A woman came out from behind the desk and called out to the crowd in the waiting room, "Briefs, Vegeta Briefs."

Vegeta shot a look at Bulma; "So when did I take your name?" he said about to explode.

"I had to put something," she said defending her. "What is your last name anyways?"

"When I was on my home planet I was known as 'Prince Vegeta' and my father the King, no second name."

The nurse was irritatingly taping her toes, "Now!" she said increasingly irritated. Bulma almost had to leap on Vegeta to keep him from barking at her. Vegeta got in and inspected, and after several tests, the Doctor determined a little lazar eye surgery would fix it up in a quickly. Vegeta would have nothing of it but Bulma was able to persuade him. 30 minutes later, he was in the operating room with and an hour after that, he had left. He walked the entire way to the car with his eye closed so he wouldn't have to wear the embarrassing sunglasses. 

1 week later:

Vegeta had gotten rid of the sunglasses and had marveled at his new eyesight. He felt this would dramatically help him to be a better fighter; he could be much sharper now. He trained the whole day in the gravity chamber at 450 times earth gravity. He had begun taking weights in with him to help increase the size of the small muscles never really used by going through routines while holding them. He left the chamber to go get a drink; his water battle had run out an hour ago. He got into the kitchen and passed by Bulma. "Hey Vegeta, How's the eye?" the two day late Bulma said.

"Fine," he said coldly.

"Geese, you could at least be a little thankful," she said perturbed.

"What ever, I'm busy, leave me alone," he said even colder.

"What's the Problem?" she said angrily.

"The Problem? All right, I'll tell you what the problem is. I have been at 450 times earth's gravity for a month now, and I can't break it, because I don't train as hard as I used to because I am constantly distracted, and guess who. It's embarrassing, and if I don't get to work, I am going to fail, and I don't fail!" he said increasingly angrier.

"Well you've failed before," Bulma said as she succumbed to her hormones. 

"WHAT!" Vegeta yelled at her.

"Hey, if you get pissed off, don't come to me, because I could give a shit, I have bigger problems, as you can see!"

"Well, your dead if I don't get train!"

"Well, your not a factor, you died in the future, why do you think they went to Goku, not you, you die!"

Vegeta turned pure red in the face. "Fine, screw you and your damned child, I couldn't give a shit, and don't think I will be there or anything, I'm gone, and not coming back! Once I'm done defeating the Androids, I'm gone for good!"  He walked out the door, walked over to the Gravity Machine and went in. Within a minute the machine went a few hundred feet in the air and took off to the horizon, somewhere else on the Earth, far away from Bulma. Bulma headed to her room and lied on the bed, and then she began to cry. In a way, he was right, she had been distracting him and he needed to train. She was afraid that she had lost everything important to her, and his name was Vegeta. She fell asleep, and when she woke up the next day to see that he hadn't come back, she was worried. She worried her self all day, wondering where he could be. Finally, it became nighttime, and she was really concerned and stressed out. Her mother came into see her in her room where she was crying, sitting on the balcony staring off to try to get a glimpse of him if he were to come back.

"Bulma honey, what's the matter?" she said concerned.

"I…I…I think I made Vegeta leave, and I don't think he'll come back," she said as she began crying even harder.

"Well dear, He'll come back, I bet you a million bucks he'll be back the second you have that baby, he wouldn't miss that dear, now would he?"

"No, I don't think he would…" Bulma looked down. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach and began to wince. It wasn't like when the baby kicked before, it was different.

"What is it dear?" her mother said real concerned.

"I think my water broke."


	15. What we are fighting for

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Chapter 15: What we are fighting for

The Ambulance screeched to a stop in front of the Capsule Corps. Head quarters. Bulma walked to the kitchen, but had to stop because of the pain she was going through. They got her on a stretcher and rushed her to the back of the ambulance. The Ambulance flied off at top speed with the siren screaming. Bulma had tears of pain as she griped her stomach.

As the Ambulance parked at the emergency gate, the paramedics pulled her out and ran her through the emergency room. Bulma was screaming in pain as they ran her to a room in the back. The resident obstetrician came in immediately barking out technical orders. Bulma was riving in pain as the doctor prepared her for the birthing procedure. Under the medical robe, the doctor prepared to catch the child as it came out. The doctor pleaded for her to push, but she had nothing, her vision was blurry and her pulse was dropping way down. "We have to get this baby out now before it kills her." 

After another 5 minutes the doctor could see the head. During that time, life support systems were brought in. The doctor finally was able to help the baby out, and was shocked to see the long purple tail. He cut the umbilical cord and had Bulma rushed off to emergency care. She had lost a lot of blood and had fallen into a coma. Meanwhile, the doctor cleaned the baby and examined the tail structure. He turned the baby around to see if there was anything else weird about it. He had almost gone deaf with the loud noise of the baby's sobs. He pointed his right index finger and was about to poke the baby in the stomach to see if it felt different, when the baby grabbed it. Immediately he put the baby down and tried pry his finger from the baby's vice grip. After a few procedures, he sent the baby down to get it examined by the pediatric specialist.

Bulma wasn't doing as well. She had lost so much blood that they had to give her a transfusion. But as they searched their inventory, they had discovered they didn't have her type and had to send out. The doctors rushed frantically to stop the bleeding, before Bulma got any worse off. After hours of emergency surgery, Bulma was finally sent to recovery. The baby in the meantime got thoroughly examined by the specialist. He the Doctor that delivered the baby came in to talk with the specialist. When he told him that the baby was just born, the specialist was amazed. The baby was already strong and healthy, as if it had been born days before. The doctors finally developed a way to remove the tail and would as soon as he got permission.

Meanwhile in a snowy mountain range:

Vegeta was training hard, he was trying hard to master the 450 times gravity, but was still struggling a bit. He was using all devices in the chamber, like the energy rebounder, the robot fighters, free weights, and a new system that varies the gravity around 450 times. He had cuts everywhere on him, and burns from all the energy blasts that hit him. But the one thing that he noticed was his new eyesight. He could see straight as an arrow, and it did make him more efficient.

He created two large energy blasts and began bouncing them back and forth with himself, moving as fast as he could after recovering from the force it took to block each blast. Suddenly as he was about to block the blasts, he felt a sharp feeling go through his head, which caused him to lose his focus and get pounded by the blasts, recovering just in time before they blew the ship to pieces. He left the ship and went outside to focus on what this feeling. After a minute he felt something was wrong back at home, something with Bulma. He sat on a stone and began speaking to himself, "Something is wrong with Bulma, I have to go back." He got up and walked into the ship. But as he was going to the control chamber, he stopped, "No, nothing's wrong, I must be losing my mind. I can't get distracted." 

Vegeta began training hard again, going through his routine, over and over again. Hours he trained trying to hone his abilities and prepare for a higher level. It was now mourning where he was, which was 6 O'clock back at capsule corps. Vegeta was finished for the day, he had nothing left, and he was exhausted. He went to the small living quarters to nap, when he again felt a sharp pain, shoot through his head, and the image of Bulma kept popping up. Vegeta began pacing, thinking to himself what could go wrong, why could she be in trouble. He came to the conclusion that it could only be, if anything, a bad birthing procedure. Finally he couldn't take it, he jumped out of the machine and searched for the nearest large boulder. He found one of admirable size and hardness, and then proceeded in throwing it at the once damaged leg of the chamber. The throw was more than enough to give him an excuse to go back. He walked into the now tilted spacecraft and set the course for Capsule HQ. He pressed the button and within 30 seconds, he came to an abrupt halt over the large dome shaped building.

Vegeta crashed it on purpose to draw attention that he had returned, in case anyone was asleep. But as he walked out of his ship, he was shocked. Shocked to see no annoying blond haired woman, shocked to not see a hormone enraged pregnant woman, even shocked not to see that wily old scientist. He was alone. He began searching the house, top to bottom. But no one, not a soul there. He went into Bulma's room and was caught by a particular odor. But he disregarded that. He walked over to the balcony and sat on the ledge. He closed his eyes and began concentrating, focusing on her life force. His face turned to stone, as he searched, but no Bulma. He then began searching for another high-energy source, and he found one. He shot up in the air and flied in its direction. When he pinpointed it, he landed and found himself in front of a tall building, and was shocked to see it as the hospital. He could now sense Bulma, but barely at all, but as he concentrated, he noticed that Bulma and his son were apart. He concentrated more on Bulma, and could see her energy fading away. He ran into the hospital and concentrated on her position. He ran up the stairs, and headed down the hall. He stopped in a waiting room when he noticed Bulma's parents. 

"What's going on?" he said to the two who had their heads down.

Mr. Briefs looked up at him, and began to speak at almost a whisper, "She had complications during birth, lost a lot of blood. They don't know if she is going to make it."

Vegeta was shocked, and began walking to the hall that had all the doors. "Excuse me sir, but you can't go down their without permission," the nurse behind the counter said to him. Vegeta didn't stop, and just continued down the hall until he had reached the door that he knew had Bulma behind it. Meanwhile, Mr. Briefs had taken care of the nurse, explaining that he was her husband, even though they weren't married.

Vegeta opened the door slowly and glanced in. He first saw the dresser in which they had placed her cloths that she had come in with. Then he saw her arm, which had IV's on it. He opened it further and walked in, taking his eyes of her just for a second to close the door. He walked closer until he was standing over her. He stared at her, and noticed how pale she was. Glancing down on her, he touched her hand and was amazed by how cold it was. He found a chair next to the bed, pulled it up, and sat down in it. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. It was amazing how she could be so strong willed that it overpowered even him. But now, she was lying there, weak, defenseless and she couldn't do anything about it. Vegeta held her hand and dropped his head on it. 

Vegeta picked his head up and stared at her closed eyes. He let out a sigh and began to speak to her in a low whisper, "…All my life…" he paused and squeezed his free fist tightly. "…All my life I have looked down on people, people who were weak, and punished them for it." His eyes shut tightly as if he was in pain. "But I look at you," he couldn't speak anymore, as his teeth cringed. After a deep breath, he continued, "I look at you, and for the first time in my life, I feel pity." He felt a strange wetness come down his cheek and with his loose hand, touched it. He stared at the tear now on his finger, and was stunned. Looking back at Bulma, he gave up a quite chuckle, and began to speak again, "how selfish have I been, to feel no pain for anyone else but my self. But now, I feel your pain; I know that sounds funny but I do. I…" he paused again and thought, "I wish that I could do something."

Vegeta put his head down again and thought. Anger was seething through his body. All he could think about was how he had treated her the last time he saw her. He heard the beeping of her heart rate slow. He knew that was the timely sound of her death. Being that he was touching her, he could feel her energy slowly slipping away. It was only a matter of time until her body shut down. Frantically Vegeta thought, and then finally something had come into his mind. Slowly he powered up some energy, and began transferring it to her; as little as he possibly could, just to keep her alive. A small glow came over the two, and Bulma's eyes began to shutter. Vegeta stopped transferring energy, and looked at her. He heard the beeping in the room become more rapid and lively. Suddenly he felt a slight squeeze in his hand and looked at her. "Bulma?" Her eyes shuttered more, but the paleness was still in her, and he could still feel the energy that he had given her, fading. "Come on, wake up," he pleaded with her. He heard a moan from her which caused him to become frantic with his please, "Wake up, you need to wake up. C'mon, wake up." Bulma's eyes shuttered a little more, and then, as if it was a miracle, they opened. A smile came upon the face of Vegeta as he could feel her energy slowly stop dropping and becoming stable, even though it was still so low.

"Bulma?" he said trying to make contact with her. She began to slowly move her head and eyes until she was staring straight at him.

She opened her mouth, and tried to speak, "Ve…"

"Don't speak," he said worried about her health.

"Vegeta," she took in a big breath and continued, "How…How's the baby?"

"I haven't even thought about him. But he is a strong child, I can sense him from here, that I am certain of."

"Good…why did you come back, how did you know?" 

"I don't know, just something forced me to come." Bulma smiled,

Just then, the doctor opened the door and walked in with a few nurses. "I see your awake, I have blood for you, so now you wont be so weak." 

Vegeta put his hand on her head, and without any words left the room. Vegeta walked down the hall and sat in the waiting room. The briefs walked up to him and began to engage him in a line of questioning, "is she awake?" "Is she OK?" "What's going on?" "Is she going to make it?"

Vegeta, barraged with questioning, put his hands up to quiet them. "She is awake, and I think she will make it. They're giving her blood right now." Her parents gave each other a hug and a kiss, and then went to sit back down, with a great weight taken off of their shoulders.

After thirty minutes, the nurses left the room first, followed by the doctor, who motioned to Vegeta to come speak to him. Vegeta got up and went over to speak with the doctor. "Mr.?" The doctor said, not knowing what to call Vegeta.

"Just call me Vegeta," he said back to him.

"Well, Vegeta, it seems that Ms. Briefs is going to make it. The blood we gave her has seemed to be accepted by her body. We are going to have to keep her for a few days, but she is going to be fine."

Vegeta gave a sigh of relief, "Can I go see her, or are you doing something?"

"She is very weak, but I don't see why not, just don't excite her."

Vegeta nodded and entered the room and headed to the chair next to the bed. He sat again and looked at her. "How are you feeling?"

"I am very weak, even after the blood they gave me." 

"Yeah, just rest and you will eventually have your strength return to you."

"That's what they told me."

"Bulma, I…" he paused angry at himself, "I can't stay. When I was in the waiting room, I realized to myself that I am not fighting for survival, I am fighting for you. I realized that I am not the most important one to myself, that, you, you are more important to me. Because, if I fail normally, I am dead, but if I fail this time, you are dead, and you don't deserve to die."

Bulma smiled, "I understand, you wont be around much anymore, you can't, there are more important things. Just promise me that when this is all over, you and I can…I don't know, try something together?"

"If I survive, then maybe, but that's the best I can give you now."

Bulma nodded and then got comfortable. After a minute, she had fallen asleep. Vegeta stayed five more minutes, just making sure that she was OK. Finally he had gotten up and was about to leave, when the doctor came in. Vegeta stopped in his tracks when he saw that he was holding a baby in his hand. "I thought you two…" he stopped and began to whisper when he noticed that Bulma was sleeping. "I thought you would like to see the baby, and give it a name." The baby was sleeping in his hands in a thick blue blanket. Vegeta walked over to it, and instead of holding it, he just let it grab his thumb. He felt the tremendous squeeze the young baby already had, and smiled. "Is there any name you would like to give the baby?" Vegeta began to think, and then he looked back at Bulma. Then the name she had been planning on giving him popped in his head. He never really liked it much, but decided that she wanted it, and it really didn't matter to him.

He looked at the doctor and said, "His name will be, Trunks."


	16. The last days: part I

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Chapter 16: The last days: part I

Bulma awoke the next mourning, feeling so much better. She pressed the button on her bedside that lifted the back up. She felt real relaxed noticing that she had an IV pain killer drip. A few minutes later, the doctor came in to see her. After exchanging a few words about how she feels, he checked the machines and gave her a personal examination. The doctor checked her physically noticing that she was healing poorly. "Well, Mrs. Briefs were not out of the woods yet."

"What do you mean?" she said nervously.

"Well, it seems that the child birth was so traumatic, that it has caused your bone structure and skin tissue to begin healing poorly."

"What does that mean?" she said scared of the answer.

"Well, from what I can see, if something isn't done about it soon, it could heal so badly, that it could effect your urine process and bladder control, and also could have some serious sexual effects. Not to mention it could affect the way you walk, sit, stand, all of the above," he said all knowing.

"Well, how dangerous is the surgery?" she said concerned.

"Not really dangerous at all, we would have to wait a few days to do it, until you are mildly healed from the birth, and to regain your strength. After that, you will have to rehabilitate for six months, but that just means no sexual encounters, of any kind. That isn't to much to ask considering that you would have to wait 3 months anyways."

"Oh, when will I get out of the Hospital?"

"Well, if you take the surgery, we can expect maybe two more weeks." Bulma thought to herself for a few seconds and then nodded to go ahead with the surgery. 

"Can I see the baby now?"

"Oh, of course, my gosh, you really haven't seen him yet. Let me bring him in," the doctor left the room for a few minutes and returned with the child. Bulma's eyes lit up when she saw him, and a big smile went across her face.

"My baby," she said as she began to give cries of joy. The doctor gave him to her to hold and she held him tight. Opening the towel a little to look the baby over, she noticed that it had a lavender tail. "You haven't removed the tail yet?" she said.

"We technically need your permission, and while we pretty much knew you would agree, we could get in serious trouble."

"Well do it right away."

"Great, another doctor and I have come up with a way to remove it safely already, we can do it within the hour."

"Super…hey, it doesn't have a name yet does it?"

"Actually, the father named it when he was here last."

"Oh no! I can only imagine what he called him."

"Well, his name is Trunks." Again, Bulma's eyes lit up with joy. That was the name that she had wanted to give it.

"How sweet, he gave him the name that I wanted to give him. I know he probably came off a little strong, or mean, but he is really a great guy underneath."

"I never got that impression. The whole time he was here, he was just concerned about you."

"Well, I am surprised he didn't threaten at least one of you."

"Nope, just concerned about you."

Bulma gave Trunks back to the doctor to get his tail removed. She rested to try to get her strength back. Her parents came in a few minutes later and talked for a half an hour.

2 weeks later:

Bulma had packed her bags and her parents had taken her home. She walked slowly up the stairs to her room and headed for her room. As she walked up the stairs, she had to hold tight on the rail to keep her from falling. She lied on her bed and had propped up her pillows to sit up. Her mother followed her closely with trunks and gave him to Bulma. Mrs. Briefs took off down stairs, as Bulma took out one of her breasts for Trunks to feed off of. Trunks took to it immediately, which surprised her, as the doctor told her that most babies don't take to it, they have to be helped. Bulma glanced out her window and saw no gravity chamber that gave her a lonely feeling in side. Her father gave it a complete overhaul while her mother was at the hospital watching after her. Vegeta had left a few days ago to train off in space.

The ship had been installed with an injury monitor machine that detected every injury that he had and that would instruct him how to fix it. He had been given a huge supply of medical equipment and materials in case of horrible injuries. The kitchen had been filled with only diet foods, and their was no milk, only water, and diet supplements. The machine was made to go to 600 times normal gravity, and training machines had been rebuilt, and redesigned. Weights had been added, and hooks to attach them to his arms and legs. The heat and cool machine had been reinstalled since his accident back in the begging of his training. Vegeta was planning of not returning until he absolutely needed. Unfortunately, the ship can only make it 5 months by itself with all the added equipment, so he would have to return at least once. He had planned on going far away to a planet known as the Metalloid midget. It's size is roughly the size of the moon, but it has a core that makes it's gravity near 500 times earths. The Gravity compresses everything, the air, the ground, and makes it so tough, that it is as hard as metal. The extreme air pressure would compress his energy so it will be tougher to call upon his energy, so it will make him more efficient at it.

2 months later:

Vegeta had been training a week now on the metal midget, and Bulma back home had started to act like normal. She had the crib moved into her room and had been taking care of him for more than a month now. She has had a lack of sleep, so her mother usually helped her out on the weekends, being that Bulma still wasn't at 100%, so she could get some sleep.

Vegeta had to take a day off of training because he had seriously hurt his arm. He had been flying as fast as he could for as long as he could, his energy just ran out. And hit hard and very fast to the ground. He was going so fast, and the gravity was so strong, that it pulled him in so hard, that he created a small crater in the metallic ground. Pulling himself up from the ground, he had to pull a long shred of metal from his arm, which caused the blood to flow profusely. He got to the ship and lied in the medical chamber. It gave him a list of things to do and ordered him a week of rest, though for a saiyan, that meant a day. He sat in the captain's chair of the spacecraft and stared out the front window. He reflected on what the planets history was, and knew that this was the place he had to master to become strong enough to defeat the androids. He remembered how Frieza always tracked the planet in his planet selling days. He would sell planets cheap to his stronger enemies when he knew that this planet was on it's way. It was a relatively light planet because of it's size, but because of it's extreme gravity, it hooked onto some planets and would move towards them, eventually running into them and destroying the planet. After all the planets it had collided with, it was still in tact. If he could destroy the planet, he knows that his power would be good enough to win.

2 months later:

Vegeta was beginning to get used to the new planet, but noticed how his supplies were beginning to run out. He couldn't stay too much longer, so he was planning a gauntlet on the planet. One hell week, where he would train nonstop for a whole week. Being a saiyan, a week like that would seriously increase his power. Vegeta was trying not to succumb to his urge to transform to super saiyan. He knew that in super saiyan, he would be strong enough to over come this gravity, even be able enough to destroy the planet.

Bulma back on earth was almost completely rehabilitated from her birth and surgery months ago. Trunks had calmed down, and Bulma was taking care of him more. She could tell that he was not only a strong child, but smart too. He hadn't spoken yet, but the way he played with his toys made her know that he was a thinker. It was nearing the end of January, closing in on February, and it was almost 4 months until the deadline. Bulma was in the kitchen preparing, feeding Trunks baby food when she heard the phone ring. She walked over to it and picked it up. "Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Bulma?" a familiar voice came over the phone.

"Yamcha, is that you?" she said back.

"Yeah. I have been out training for the past few months in the desert, and I was wondering if you and I could meet?" Bulma grabbed the bottom of the phone as she heard Trunks start to cry. She left the kitchen and began to talk in the living room.

"Uh, sure we can meet, I am real busy, I kind of had a…" he cut her off.

"I can come there?" he said.

"Sure, How about this after noon?"

"No prob, I'll be there around 3, see ya then." They hung up the phone and Bulma walked over to Trunks.

"Well trunks, maybe you can tell him who your father is, I sure as heck don't want to," she said as she grabbed the tiny spoon and began feeding him. The first few months that she had trunks were tough, but she was really beginning to enjoy the baby. He was the perfect man, didn't talk much, listened to everything she said, and was under her will, every thing she had hoped for.

Back in space, Vegeta was going to rest a day to get to somewhere around the strength he needed for his training. He wouldn't eat, sleep, or rest of any kind during his weeklong event, only drink water every hour. He was almost scared of the training ahead. He had prepared the day before all of his training equipment for the day, and had weighted down some of his cloths to increase the weight burden on him. He ate a lot of food, drank a lot of water, and got a lot of sleep, but he still feared what was ahead. 

Back on Earth, Bulma was cleaning up and making the immediate area of the house look nice. She had given trunks a bath, and set him down to take a nap, and she had taken a shower. She came out of the shower and dried her self off. The Steam in the bathroom was leaving, but it still fogged up the mirrors. Bulma had forgotten her cloths in her room, and quietly went in, as not to disturb Trunks from his sleep. She walked out to get the cloths, letting the steam leave the room. She grabbed her razor and other material to shave her legs and went back in. She had opened a window to keep letting the steam from her hot shower get out. She shaved her legs, and then got up to get dressed when she saw something in the mirror that had amazed her. She couldn't see when she had come out of the shower, but the steam had left and she could see herself clearly in the mirrors. She had never had time enough to take a long enough time in the bathroom to really look at her self, usually; the steam was still in when she left because Trunks was crying. As she looked at her naked body up and down, she was amazed by how she looked. She looked great, all of the fat left from the baby was gone, her hip and lower areas wasn't to big, and it was normal size, thanks to the surgery. She turned around to look at her butt, and noticed again, how proportional everything looked. Over the past 4 months, she really hadn't eaten much from being so weak, and having to take care of the baby. She also had been exercising herself a lot because she carried the baby around everywhere and went on frequent walks. She had a big smile come on her face and then she got dressed and left, feeling pretty good about her self.

At almost the same time the clock struck three, the doorbell rang, it was Yamcha. Bulma answered it and let him in.

"Hey Bulma, you look great?"

"Thanks, I just realized that myself not to long ago."

"Oh, your kidding yourself, you've always looked great, you just look really good now."

"Thanks…so why don't you come in and have a seat, would you like something to drink, eat?" 

"No thanks, I am trying to lose some weight, you know, for the training and all."

"Yeah right, just for the training."

"Bulma, I am not like that anymore. I broke up with that girl after you caught us, and I have been thinking about you ever since. I haven't even been with another woman since, I swear."

"Really, well that's good, you have more important things to worry about then women, you know it is just about 4 months away now."

"Yeah, their isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about it…so I see Vegeta isn't here anymore, have you too, you know, broken up?" 

"Well…sort of…I don't know."

"Well what do you mean?"

"Well, it has gotten kind of complicated," she said, trying to run around the baby.

"What do you…" he was cut off but the loud cries of a baby. "What…what's that?" Yamcha said to the sobs of the child. He looked at Bulma; she had her head down, and shrugged. Yamcha's face went into shock as he realized the truth.

Bulma went up stairs quickly and came down with the baby in her arms. "Yamcha, I would like you to meet Trunks Briefs, he is my baby."

Yamcha already knew the answer, but he couldn't help but ask it, "and the father is?"

"Vegeta." Yamcha turned around, not knowing if to scream, or cry, or go on a killing spree. His woman, for so many years, and now she had a child with a man other than him. Without words he just left. Bulma didn't try to stop him; it wouldn't make him feel any better.

1 week later.

Vegeta was on the home stretch of his training. He was delusional from the lack of sleep, weak from the lack of food, and tired for the rigorous schedule. He had 10 minutes to go and was going to finish it. he ran as fast as he could, circles around the planet. Jumping high in the air and controlling his crash back to the ground, and continuing. He had blood pounding the ground, as it dripped from his numerous cuts and bruises. His bones were tired and weak, some, most likely broken, but he ran through the pain. Finally, time was up, and he had gone into the ship, and instructed it to wait for him at the top of the planets atmosphere. The metal midget was heading for a very populated planet, and while Vegeta had been planning on resting before trying to blow it up, he had to do it now, or billions of innocent people would die. He flew up in the air, High above the planer, seeing his ship a few hundred feet away. He powered up as much as he could. In his weakened state, he couldn't reach super saiyan. He put his hands up, and charged as much as he could. A purple haze filled the sky of the evil planet. He could feel the last bit of energy going to his hands. Finally, he felt the power come, and thrust his hands to the ground, yelling out "Gallet Gun!" The massive blast hit the planet surface, and cracks of the metallic ground went miles in each direction. The blast though, was not going any further. He looked behind him, and saw the outline of a planet behind him, and it was growing ever larger. He had to do something quick, or it would be over for him, and billions of others. He searched his body for more power, and couldn't find it, finally, Bulma's face popped into his head. He felt his muscles bulge and power begin to flow, he relinquished his attack, hovering miles above the surface of the planet. He put his hands up again, and powered up, it would be his last chance. He again, thrust his hands down at the ground below, striking the same spot. A more powerful blast this time hit, but it seemed that it wouldn't be enough. Vegeta was weary, couldn't see straight, and was about to fall, when he thought of the consequences if he did. With one last yell, a flash of energy fired on top of what he was already giving out. The new burst of power, hit the ground, overpowering the surface, and driving through the planet. With a loud scream, he gave up the last of his energy for one final attempt. The blast began to morph colors, from purple to a very bright yellow, and Vegeta was curious if he had transformed. Noticing that he had not, he was uncertain of what it really was. The blast put a hole directly through the planet, and Vegeta could feel the extreme G-force the planet put on him, subside. He stopped his blast and shot straight for the ship. He ran to the control chamber and punched the emergency leave button. The ship immediately shot into space, directed it, and then shot off a full speed for the Earth. Just as he had shot off, the metal midget exploded massively for it's small size, but spared the planet it was about to hurl itself into.

Vegeta had steam literally coming off of him. His body was almost burning up from all the energy he had released. He walked to the Kitchen and grabbed a huge meal, and began to eat it as he went to the medical examining chamber. He went in and passed out. 


	17. The last days: part II

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Chapter 17: The last days: part II

4 days later:

Vegeta had just awaked from his sleep, and the machine had put emergency life support systems on him automatically. He saw a list pop up on the screen of his injuries, and after 10 minutes of lying there, gathering his strength, he got up and tended to his wounds. After he returned to the kitchen to eat, and then got a huge glass of water to drink. He undressed his wounds, and then headed for the shower, bathing himself and cleaning his wounds. He got out, and like Bulma, noticed how slim he had gotten. He was no longer bulky, he was slim and in turn, more agile. He knew that his speed would of dramatically increased when he recovered. He dropped down on his bed and had fallen asleep, still seven days from reaching Earth.

That week had gone along slowly, He rested the whole time, didn't train a bit. He couldn't; he felt that if he did, he would fall apart. Being a Super Saiyan, his wounds would heal far quicker than ever before, but that still took time. He meditated mostly that week; space was so peaceful, that it allowed the best meditation. 

A week had gone by, and Vegeta had just passed by Jupiter, he was minutes from earth. The ship had slowed down so it would be a smooth landing. Vegeta rewrapped his wounds, and could feel his strength returning. He saw the Earth and marveled about how beautiful the planet really was; compared to the hundreds and thousands he had seen in his space conquering days. The ship entered the atmosphere, and came to a slow halt a few miles above capsule corps. It descended slowly down to the large yard, and came to a soft landing. Vegeta grabbed his bag and walked out of the chamber and towards the door.

Bulma had been in her room putting Trunks to sleep, being that it was twilight, and had seen the ship land in the yard. As Vegeta was walking towards the door, Bulma had beaten him to it, and opened it. "Hey, Vegeta…Oh my God your hurt," she almost screamed as she ran to him.

"I'm fine, I will heal shortly." Bulma looked him up and down, noticing his slimmed figure. For the longest time, Vegeta had been bulking up, but now he was more like he was when he first came to Earth, except not as scrawny. The two stood there in the yard for a few minutes, just being in each other's presence was calming. Finally Vegeta broke the silence, "How's the boy."

Bulma looked at him, and answered tiredly, "He's sleeping." Bulma thought over and thought that he might have wanted to know how he has been doing up to this point. "He is very smart; the doctors said he is one of the most intelligent babies he had ever seen. And he is very strong. More than once has he grabbed my finger, and I couldn't get it loose from him." Vegeta laughed figuring that he would be smart and strong, just not realizing how strong he really was.

They stood there a little longer, until Vegeta again broke the silence, after he had noticed Bulma's figure. "You look nice…I mean, better than you would think a human that gave birth to a saiyan child would look," he said, not trying to flatter her too much. 

"Thanks I guess, you look great to, I can tell that you have trained real hard, and that's not just from the injuries." Vegeta smiled at her comment and just stood there a little longer. The sun was about to set, and the sky was beautiful. Bulma was hoping to maybe get a romantic kiss from him, after so long being without. But as they had begun to move closer to each other, they were interrupted.

"Vegeta!" Yamcha's voice said, as he landed behind him.

Vegeta turned around and looked at the human warrior. He gazed at him with an evil look, angered at his boldness for speaking to him so rudely. 

Yamcha had stepped forward to confront him, "I have come to fight for Bulma," he said with all arrogance of a movie star. 

"You have got to be kidding me," Vegeta said, not knowing if he should laugh, or get angry.

"NO, I'm calling you out," he said, but instead of Vegeta answered Bulma pitched in.

"He's already outside Yamcha, and you can't think about fighting him now, he's injured, he has been training hard. Your at full power, it wouldn't be fair…" Vegeta interrupted her.

"First of all woman, I don't appreciate you speaking for me, and second, I agree, it wouldn't be fair," Bulma looked at him shocked for not being so cocky. Vegeta gave an evil smirk and continued, "I AM injured, but I would have to be on the verge of death for him to defeat me." Yamcha got angry and headed towards him, as to hit him, but Vegeta interrupted him before he could, "Take her, she's yours, what do I care."

Bulma was not angry as much as annoyed. She expected him to say something like that, but she had always wanted someone to fight for her honor. "Vegeta, how could you say that!"? Vegeta looked at her with a 'give me a break' stare. Bulma continued, "Fine, if Yamcha wins, or you don't fight, he will raise Trunks, and he will teach him how to fight." 

Vegeta was shocked by her response, and Yamcha gave a big smile to it. Finally, Vegeta answered, "Fine, I could use a good fight anyways." Vegeta faced Yamcha, and Yamcha, who was in training cloths, faced him. Bulma ran back to the door, and watched the impending fight. Vegeta just stood there, impervious, still, with no stance. Yamcha took a fighting stance and prepared for battle. Yamcha was the first to react as he lunged for Vegeta, and threw a powerful punch, but Vegeta moved so quickly, that it was like Yamcha swung right through him. He swung again, but Vegeta moved so fast that he easily dodged every throw. Yamcha kept at it, but still missed. He then fired an energy blast that Vegeta dodged again, but he was in the air, so no damage was done. Vegeta disappeared and reappeared on the ground a few feet ahead of him. Yamcha made one last effort to hit him, and connected right on the cheek. A scream of pain came from the area, but not from Vegeta, as Yamcha fell to the ground, holding his throbbing hand, as Vegeta's head, hadn't moved an inch. Yamcha recovered and with a blast in his had, was about to throw it at Vegeta's head, until Vegeta made a swift gut punch which knocked the wind out of Yamcha and sent him flying a few feet in the air, landing on his stomach. Yamcha struggled to get up, but couldn't. Vegeta was just standing there, with no expression on his face. Yamcha, embarrassed at his lack of strength, shot of into the air and flew away. Vegeta disappeared from sight, and instantly reappeared in front of Yamcha. "I thought you wanted to fight," he said angrily at the human. Yamcha was shaking in fear. "Just remember, I am no where near my full strength, if I was, that punch would of landed you not a few feet away, but in a hospital bed for a month, don't challenge it again." Vegeta again disappeared and landed back at capsule corps. Bulma ran to him and gave him a hug.

"I knew you could do it Vegeta!"

Vegeta smirked, "Honestly, you would have to be half insane to think otherwise." The two walked into the kitchen and she prepared him a meal. As she was doing that, he went over to Mr. Briefs quietly and requested the ship be refueled and restocked for another trip out. When he returned to the kitchen, dinner was on the table, and Bulma was sitting there, sad.

"So, you're going out again?" she said quietly.

"I have to," he said just as serious and quiet as she had sounded.

"When?"

"A few day, but I have some errands I have to run before I leave so I won't be around much."

"Like what?"

"I have to prepare my suite for the fight, get a bean that you use to heal people, and do a little scouting of the city the androids are to appear at."

"Why do that now, and not when you return?" Vegeta sat down and began to eat slowly, not answering her question. "Because you aren't going to return until the fight?"

He nodded. Bulma put her head down, for a minute, then walked over to him pulled up a seat next to him.

"You know, I wanted to thank you for naming Trunks." Vegeta didn't speak, but acknowledged her with a look. Bulma thought over a minute and then continued speaking. "I can make you a new suit, and I have a senzu bean in my lab, I can give you that. Also, I can show you on a map where the city is, if it helps any." Vegeta put his fork down and looked at her. He didn't say anything, but gave her one of the most sincere looks he had given her, since he was about to leave for space a little over a year before. Bulma didn't say anymore, she just laid her head on his shoulder as he continued to eat. She stayed there until she fell asleep. Vegeta brought her upstairs and put her into bed. he then walked over to the nearby crib and stared at his sleeping son. The Baby had his thumb in his mouth, which Vegeta almost noticed immediately. Bulma in the meantime, awoke, but she had just opened her eyes and looked at Vegeta. 

Vegeta had put his hand into the crib and pulled the thumb out of the child's mouth. "Don't do that, it'll give you an overbite," he said to the baby, who had opened his eyes, and gazed upon his father. The baby didn't cry at all. Vegeta put his thumb on the forehead of the baby and moved it across. He turned around which made Bulma squeeze her eyes shut, pretending as if she had not seen this; Vegeta didn't catch on. He walked over to Bulma's side of the bed, and softly said two words, two words he hadn't spoken in a while, and that he had never meant when he spoke it, "Thank you." Vegeta walked out of the room and went to his old room, where he slept the night. He slept in the next mourning, which for him meant 9 O'clock. He was awakened by the sound of a baby down stairs. He got up and went to the kitchen where his breakfast had just been put down. He sat down and began to eat as Bulma had begun feeding Trunks several jars of baby food. Vegeta smiled when he had seen this, seeing that the baby had a saiyan appetite. 

"Oh, Vegeta, I put your suit and senzu bean in the space ship, and I have the map of the city in the living room. My dad went out to restock your ship this mourning and wont return until tonight, but it will be fueling until then." Bulma said as she was multitasking, eating and feeding the baby, each with one hand.

"Great, I can get back to my training sooner than expected," he looked down at his food and concentrated on eating it.

"How do you feel today, still sore?" 

"Not as much, by tomorrow, I will probably be back to training level. That is when I'll leave."

He looked up, thinking that that would have an affect on Bulma, but she just nodded, and swallowed her sadness. After Breakfast, Vegeta grabbed the map and headed off for the island city. Once there, he searched all around, looking for a place that they could enter the city without being noticed. He looked all around, finding a good vantage place, where he couldn't be seen. The whole day, he studied the area, memorizing the place, finding sufficient cover to help him. Usually when he fought someone, he had some form of knowledge of how they fought, or what their techniques were. This time he would have to observe them, to find their weaknesses and strengths, to help give him an edge. After he was finished, he took of and flew back to capsule corps. Mr. Briefs was stocking up the ship, and Bulma was preparing his bag. He watched the two from a distance and smiled, "I have finally found a place where I can live like a prince, and I will defend it at all costs." He walked in and sat down at the dinner table, just as Mrs. Briefs' made was bringing out dinner. That night they ate, and enjoyed themselves, with no worries, even though it was now less than 4 months until the Androids arrived. After dinner, Vegeta followed Bulma up to her room as she checked on the baby. When she was done checking him, they left the room, and closed the door. "Bulma, is everything ready?" 

"Yeah, you can leave tomorrow whenever you wake up."

"I am not going to wait until tomorrow, I will leave tonight."

"But…" he cut her off.

"I can't get distracted from my goal, if I do, it could spell almost certain doom." 

"I understand. I was hoping that maybe we could…you know."

Vegeta looked at her, instantly knowing what she meant. Looking her up and down, he could sense something wrong, "You can't."

Bulma looked down and remembered the doctor told her 6 months. "Damn, I was hoping on it so much. Wait, how could you tell."

"Us saiyans can tell things like that, it's in our nature."

Bulma looked down again and began to cry. Vegeta instinctively grabbed both of her arms and pulled her closer. Bulma spoke through her tears, "I don't want to lose you."

Vegeta didn't say anything, just put his finger under her chin and made her lift her head. Slowly he approached her and their lips met. They stood there and kissed for what seemed to be eternity. Vegeta pulled back and began to speak, even below a whisper, but they were so close she could hear him, "That's all the passion I can give you now, but I won't be defeated by a bunch of machines, I wont be a casualty, I promise you." Vegeta gave her one final kiss on the cheek, and then pulled away. He composed himself, and returned to his proud dark state. He walked down the stairs, out the door, and into the space ship. Bulma walked into her room and out to her balcony. She watched him open the hatch and begin walking in, when he stopped. He sensed her looking, and gave one final look, the same as before, and she was peaceful inside again. She watched him enter the ship, and take off into space, not to return for almost 4 months, the day that world's fate would be in question. 

4 months later: 

Bulma awoke to her alarm clock, which said 7 AM. She got up, showered and dressed, putting on some make up. She walked out of her room and down the hall to Vegeta's old room. She walked in and bit her lip trying to hold back the pain for stepping on a toy. He shook it off and walked to the crib, picking Trunks up, who was wide-awake now. She got him dressed and headed down stairs. After getting a quick bite to eat, and feeding trunks, they went out and got in her high-speed aircraft. It took off and headed for the direction that the Androids would be found. As she flew over the city, she saw a mountainous area with a flat ground where she could land. As she did, she noticed that Tien was already there. She looked down at the time on her clock and read 9:01. She got out and greeted him, but could immediately notice that he was nervous. She held the baby, who brought shock to him, but not as much as he would get when he found out whom it was. Yamcha soon arrived, and after that, Goku, Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo arrived. 

Back at Capsule Corps, Vegeta landed his ship, hiding his power from anyone knowing, a nice trick he learned in space. He took the senzu bean and felt all of his many wounds heal. He quickly took a shower, and then headed off for the city, getting in his hiding place where no one would see him. As he landed, he saw a clock strike ten, and he could only say one thing, "And now it begins."


	18. Like Father, Like Son

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or did I create any of the actual show events that took place in that time period.

Chapter 18: Like Father, like Son

Vegeta was standing in the corner of the new living corners made for Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks, so they could live more peacefully, away from the distractions of Bulma's mother among other things. He was thinking back on the past few days, and gripped his fist tighter and tighter as he went through his memories. 

It all started out well. He was immensely superior to the Androids, and even more powerful than Goku as it seemed, though he had been suffering from his heart virus. He Chased the Androids down and put fear into their metallic bodies. Then he learned that the youth from the future, was actually his son, Trunks, and it made him proud, to see his boy so powerful. He began fighting the new female android, and for a time, it seemed that he had the advantage; then it all went down hill. The Android put a beating on him, breaking his arm badly, and putting him down for good. All his training for nothing, but he was thankful for leaving with his life, though he would of rather died, than live with the shame. Then he trained in the time chamber, and grew to a far more powerful level, more powerful than Cell, the creature that made the androids look weak. Then he made one of the worst mistakes in his life, by letting the creature live, and consume Android 18. Then he got beat badly again, and even though his new attack, the final flash, disintegrated half of Cell, it still wasn't enough, everything for nothing.

The fighters began assembling at their house, Trunks was there, and so were Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chowtzu. It was twilight, and the group had assembled at the large table to eat, all except Vegeta and Trunks. Vegeta was sitting on the railing on the outside balcony, and Trunks had walked out there to go see him, to talk to him. Vegeta was staring off at the horizon, as the sun was setting, and when trunks came out, he only moved his eyes for a split second. Trunks put his palms on the railing, just ahead of Vegeta's, and began looking out to see what Vegeta was staring at. Trunks turned to Vegeta and began looking at him, which prompted him to speak up, "What are you looking at, you always stare at me. What's wrong with you?"

"I never met you in the future. It's just amazing to finally meet my father, I never knew him…I mean, I never knew you."

Vegeta looked down and just laughed a little, "am I that important?"

"Have you ever had to live without knowing your Father, you wouldn't understand."

Vegeta's smile fell to a frown and then put his head down. After a long pause, he spoke up, "yes I do."

"You what?" he said, not thinking of his previous rhetorical question.

"I know what it's like growing up without a father. But mine was worse."

"What do you mean yours was worse?"

"Well, I knew my father, he was my mentor, and taught me everything from the age of 2 and a half. Then my father was murdered, and there was nothing I could do about it, and to make things worse, I was a slave to my father's killer, for 20 years. I had to kiss his ass every day, because I knew that he could kill me at will. To me, it was only a matter of time until I could get enough power to kill him, to kill Frieza. But then, I was beaten to the punch, and someone else killed him, or at least I thought. Finally, you did the job, but I always said that if I got a hold of the Dragon Balls, I would wish for immortality, but not any more; now I would wish Frieza back to life, so I could kill him, and not just kill him, I would taunt him." Vegeta was clenching his fist hard, and gritting his teeth, reminiscing back on his life. "If you wonder what I was thinking about when I was looking out there, it was how much you and I are really alike," Vegeta for the first time, turned to him and began talking to him. "You are fighting for revenge, as I have been, fighting to destroy those who killed your father, your friends, family. But the most painful thing, even more painful then the lost battles, the beatings you endure, is that there is nothing you can do about it. Am I close?"

Trunks didn't speak, he now was squeezing his fists shut, which was bending the metal of the railing. Trunks answered Vegeta with just a nod, and then began speaking up, "I had no idea you have had to go through the same, maybe that's why my mother always told me that I have handled the whole deal well, cause I get my strength from you."

"Don't get me wrong, but you get a lot of your strength from your mother. Maybe not a physical sense of strength, but a lot of your mental strength. As for me, I don't handle mental problems well. I hold too much in and eventually I blow up, or let it fester until I bow to it's will. That's when I make my mistakes, like with Cell." Trunks didn't answer, he was about to speak up, but Vegeta beat him to it, "Don't tell me that it wasn't a mistake. It was, and now, we all may pay dearly for it."

"Can I give you some advice?" Vegeta looked at him and then nodded, "Don't be so hard on your self, you can only do so much."

Vegeta laughed at this, "maybe, maybe." Vegeta gave one small laugh again, and then spoke again, "Do you want some advice?" Trunks answered almost immediately.

"Yes, please," he said frantically.

"The best I can give you now is to not end up like me."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't grow up with hate, with rage building up in side. If I have learned one thing, it's that the one thing that does hold you back, the thing that keeps you from becoming super powerful, is that rage inside. I have wondered for years, why Kakarotte has bested me in power, why he is stronger than me. I finally figured that he has no rage inside holding him back, he finds other things to keep him motivated, I can't find that motivation, but you can. Whenever you return to the future, keep that in mind when you face the Androids, keep a clear head, and don't fight for revenge, fight for survival, fight for your mother, your people, whatever, just anything but revenge."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind, father," When Trunks said Father, Vegeta froze. He was this boy's father, and for the first time, he had really understood what that meant.

Bulma opened the glass door to the outside, and walked out with Baby Trunks sleeping in her arms. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

The Teenaged Trunks was about to speak up when Vegeta cut him off, "Dinner, we were wondering when dinner was."

Bulma knew that this was a lie, but she didn't care, and ushered them in to eat. The two sat next to each other, which were the only two seats left open on the table. When dinner came in, the two ate almost half the food, their, neither had eaten a good meal in a long time if you count the year in the Time chamber. Krillin was just starring at them and was amazed about how much they both ate, noticing that being something in common. Finally Krillin couldn't help himself and engaged Bulma in a conversation that caused Vegeta to turn three shades of red, "So Bulma, how did you and Vegeta get together?" Vegeta dropped his fork and knife, and almost choked on the piece of steak his was eating.

"Well, believe it or not, he came on to me," Trunks turned red in the face and Vegeta quickly protested.

"First of all, that is a lie, she was coming onto me, and second, what says that we're 'together,'" He said angrily at the short bald man.

"Well, maybe that you two have a baby?" Vegeta froze up, and couldn't find anything to say.

Bulma then spoke up, "Vegeta, don't kid yourself, you fell apart for my beauty." 

"Beauty, and you say that I am arrogant."

"What, your saying that I am not?"

"Oh give me a break, I don't see why you humans think you have 'beauty.'"

Yamcha spoke up between the two, "I think your pretty Bulma."

Bulma and Vegeta raised their voices and swung their heads at Yamcha and simultaneously yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Krillin stood up, which didn't make him too much taller but spoke up at the furious Bulma and Vegeta, "Forget I asked, it's not important, we have bigger things to worry about." The two calmed down and relaxed their voices.

Out of nowhere Tien spoke up, "I think Bulma came onto Vegeta."

Krillin added to him, "I agree." The others at the table, except Trunks, nodded with agreement.

Bulma looked offended, "What? Why?" she said confused.

Krillin spoke up, while Vegeta sat back in his seat with a smile on his face, "Well Bulma, it's not that we don't believe that you believe Vegeta came on to you, but I mean c'mon, it's Vegeta, I don't think it's in his nature to come onto a woman."

Trunks began to speak up to add to the discussion, but Vegeta interrupted him quickly, "Shut up, you grew up with her, your impartial, you don't count." Trunks didn't move an inch, even his mouth stayed open.

Trunks continued anyways, "my mother said that you both of you came on to each other at the same time, but said that neither of you would admit it."

Again, both of them yelled at the same time, "Your wrong!"

Trunks just sat their at last. With Trunks addition to the argument, Krillin spoke up, "I don't know anymore, I mean, they are both so stubborn, it could have been any of them." The entire table nodded their head again, and Vegeta was pissed off. 

"Oh give me a break, she watches those television programs with the kissing and stuff, I train to kill people!" Vegeta yelled at the table.

"Why so defensive Vegeta?" Bulma said with a smile. Trunks then spoke up again.

"Well, My mother said that though both came onto each other, but one initiated it, but they didn't know about the Androids, so I don't know if it would be the same."

Krillin spoke up quickly, "Who was it?"

"I can't tell you that, because one of them will either kick me out of the house, or kick my ass, so I'll just keep it to that."

After an other tour in the time chamber, Vegeta and Trunks, with Goku, Gohan, and the rest of the crew faced off against Cell. When Cell surprised Trunks and killed him, Vegeta snapped. But it didn't matter, and he used the last of his energy hurt Cell enough for Gohan to overpower him. When Trunks was wished back, he couldn't look him in the eyes, ashamed that he couldn't defend him, and it tore at him, worse than possibly anything before, because now, Goku was gone, Gohan was more powerful, and his son got killed because of his weakness. He could feel it boiling over to the top, but used all of the sanity he had left and kept it down, taking Trunks' advice to heart. But it was only a matter of time, until he broke down, and the rage took over.


	19. The Fall of Vegeta?

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall or any of its affiliates

Chapter 19: The fall of Vegeta

Part 1: the Pauper Prince

The Cell games were a fog in the minds of all involved. It made real life more difficult to see. Most of all was Vegeta. A man who valued himself in his pride could no longer find any in him. His life and his future was a shattered piece of glass. He knew it, everyone could see it, and for the first time in his life, he was helpless…

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and things didn't get any better. Vegeta's obsessive behavior was no longer aimed towards his training, but to his son. By Trunks first birthday, he could already walk, run, and levitate. Vegeta helped teach him how to begin talking, and take up a healthy appetite. Bulma at times became jealous that she never got such attention from anyone, and that she couldn't give it to her own child because Vegeta was already giving it.

Six months after the end of the cell games…

Bulma got out of bed and took a shower. This early in the mourning Vegeta would of already had gotten up and taken care of him. She spent her time mostly on the phone or going over to Chichi's because she was six months pregnant and worried about raising a child that never would know his father. But as she got out of the shower and went looking for her two guys. After about ten minutes of looking, she figured out that she couldn't find them anywhere. She walked into the kitchen, where Vegeta would leave a note usually if he took trunks anywhere, but couldn't find a note. She went to her see her parents, but when they told her that they hadn't of seen them at all that day, she began to worry.

Vegeta was meditating at the falls he usually meditated at as Trunks was swimming around in the shallow waters. Vegeta had spent much of the dawn teaching him how to swim since it was dramatically important when one learned how to fly, to build the muscles and the technique. Trunks was a natural.

It had been months since Vegeta had even considered training. He could feel his powers had decreased dramatically, which had confused him because he knew Saiyan powers decreased when not attended to, but never had he ever heard of it happening in such an extent. But the longer he tried to meditate about it, the harder it was to keep his concentration. Sweat poured from his face, his head throbbed, and his muscles felt as if the were weakening by the second. He didn't feel sick, which confused him the most. Suddenly his concentration broke when he heard a gigantic splash, and a huge fish aiming its opened jaws at his young son. Quickly Vegeta shot out his arm and fired a shot at the fish.

He fell into the water and grabbed Trunks and Bounded out of the water. He looked into the pond and saw the large fish flapping frantically with an incinerated tail. He fell to his knees and stared at his hands "What…" his mind tailed off. He fired quickly and without a bulk of power, but he almost missed, and his ray was far smaller than he intended it to be. He stood to his feet and aimed at a tree across the pool of water. He tried to shoot a blast but to no avail. He tensed his body, gathered his inner energy and tried again. A bright flash zapped at the wooded area, and exploded with a smoky dissatisfaction, as he missed the easy target, and barely knocked down the trees he did hit.

He stared at him self again in great horror…Could his powers be diminishing?

Part 2: The Separations

He grabbed trunks and began to take off, he shot himself back towards his home, but still dissatisfied at his speed, so he used more energy to go. It took him nearly twice as long as it took him to get there to get back. He had trouble keeping a constant speed, and by the time he touched down on the Capsule Corp. grounds, he was exhausted. It was twilight, and Bulma ran faster out of the house than she had ever. She grabbed Trunks from Vegeta and replaced him with a slap on the Face.

"How dare you take my son away from me for a day!" she shouted with anger, "I can't believe you, look at him, he is filthy, and unfed, and not taken care of. You only care about one thing, and that is Goku, you can't stand it. His son became stronger than you so you have to have our son beet him, don't you, your sick. Vegeta…" she began to tear, "Out, go, your not welcome here anymore, I want you to leave. I can raise Trunks; you just forget about him, us, and this whole damn planet and go back to your space pirating ways. I don't want you anymore!"

Vegeta nearly fell back, and when Bulma shouted down her mother who tried to calm her, Vegeta knew it was time to go, and he had no intention of ever coming back. Dr. Briefs helped him in the house to get his things.

"Son," he said to Vegeta, "She'll cool off, I'm sure of it, she is a woman you can…" Vegeta cut him off.

"I can leave, and I am going to. This planet has sucked me dry of everything, of my life."

"When will you come back?"

Vegeta hesitated and looked at him, and then muttered his answer, "I won't."

As he walked into his bathroom to grab his bag of senzu beans he left himself, Dr. Briefs threw a family picture of him, Bulma and trunks into his bag. Vegeta came out and put the bag of beans in his duffle bag and zipped it up. He followed the doctor out to the lab and was given a new space ship. He opened the capsule in the lawn and got in. Before long, he had shot up into space, gone forever, leaving his family, his home…his life.

Part 3: The Truth

It had been nearly three weeks since he shot off into space and was trying again to meditate, but by now, it was worthless, the more he meditated, the weaker he got. He could no longer withstand even 50 times earth's gravity. His stamina was small and depleted quickly. He rested and then put on a suite of armor as he landed on a military instillation of an old Frieza faction that led itself. As he walked out of the ship, a group of armed guards approached him, and aimed there blasters at him. Vegeta turned and turned the ship into a capsule again to protect it, and then turned on the guards. They began firing on him, but he just slapped the tiny energy blasts away as if they were nothing. Even with his depleted powers, this was still child's play. They all suddenly stopped and bowed at the entrance way of the building. A tall purple man, with black horns that came out from either side of his head walked out.

"Captain Ginyu?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"No, General Garin Ginyu, His older brother. And you are Vegeta, well, I don't believe in a god, but now I must be wondering because my answers have been answered. Is it you that I can account for my brothers death? If you are any man of honor, you'd be honest."

"Ha, your brothers not dead, not one ribbit," he said with the first laugh he had given in months.

"And what might you mean by that?"

"Well, let us just say that I am partly responsible for a change body's technique to be used where a frog was involved," he said with a cool smirk. "He is back at my home…my old home with a bunch of animals trying to start a revolution, but it always fails."

"Ha! I knew that would end up badly, he was so immature with that technique, he used to change bodies with teachers and then make them run a around the school naked. He was a weird one. But now to get serious, I still have to kill you; you know this, even if you made me laugh."

"You can Try, but I can't remember the last I saw a weakling defeat a super Saiyan."

All of the men gasped around him, "Shush men, he is bluffing, if this Vegeta is anything like any other saiyans that I have killed, they all think that they are a super Saiyan." He touched the button on his energy reader and checked Vegeta's fighting level. "Why, I only read him a hundred, I am sure it is much higher than that, but I don't think it could be much."

"We'll see." Vegeta tensed his whole body and tried to transform. He could feel his hair and eyes tingle with the feeling of the transformation, but finally, he ran out of breath and stopped his attempt. He had lost the ability to transform. He tried again by raising his power to as High as he could get it, and tried it that way, but he ran into a wall that pushed back harder the harder Vegeta pushed on it.

"Super Saiyan…I think not, I only read you at…750,000 admirable, but no super Saiyan. Now, I will kill you and add your head to my collection. I think it will look nice with all of my other saiyans. You see, Since Frieza has been gone, we are no longer restricted to power, and we can become as powerful as possible, and as you'll see, 750,000 is nothing now a days."

Vegeta didn't pay attention to what he was saying; he couldn't understand that his powers couldn't even reach a million. But before he could think about it any longer, this explosive feeling smashed in the side of his face as the hand of Ginyu punched his cheek. He fell to the ground a hundred feet away, and had trouble getting up, but before long, he was on the defensive, blocking an onslaught of punches and kicks and blasts that were coming almost to fast for him to see. It quickly became apparent that he was in a fight for his life. But then the lights went out as a swift and powerful kick clobbered his face, and the space platform no longer held him, as he began to descend into space.

The gravity of the molten planet below grabbed him, and he began to awaken when he felt a burning sensation around his body, as he entered the atmosphere. He couldn't find the strength to regain control as he kept going faster and faster towards the planet. The heat left him, and there was a smoky smell in the air. The clouds pounded on his back, but didn't slow him as he blasted through them going faster than he could stop. He could feel the heat behind him get more rapidly intense, and he could feel the gravity pull him more and more. As he tried to muster the strength to stop him, he felt an explosion encompass his body and it went black.


	20. The Past the Present, The Future

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Chapter 20: The Past the Present, "The Future…"

Sight came to Vegeta, but in the form of a memory. It blurry all the memory, but not hazy. He was remembering fights he had lost. First to Goku, being overpowered twice, once by a massive blue blaze and the second in a burning and shocking white flash. Then He remembered losing Dodoria, then to the Ginyu force, then to Frieza, then to Android 17, then to cell, it was a pain he had never experienced, even though he wasn't conscious, he could feel the sting.

He remembered his father's murder, Frieza killing him, his planet exploding, Trunks dieing. His body was wrecked, but his soul was even worse. There was nothing he could do but tear. He remembered firing his massive blast down on Goku, and for the first time in his life, having it not work, having it come right back at him. The Kaio Ken attacks overpowering him, a sick comparison in his eyes to how a weakling could overpower a stronger foe. Being Crushed by Gohan wasn't that bad because there was nothing he could really do about it. He remembered one of the most enjoyable moments of his life was beating down on the Goku that had Captain Ginyu's soul, it was almost doubly wonderful.

But then it all came back at him. Every pleasure he enjoyed in his life always turned out sour. Then his memories went blurry, and earth reappeared in his vision. But it wasn't the earth he was used to, it was a shadowed earth. He could see crowds of people surrounding him. And flashes of planets he destroyed came dashing into his head. He could see his hand rise to the stadium walls, he could then see the same for planets, cities, space ships, moons, flashing like a photo reel. Then all at once seemed to flash, and in an instant, the screams of terror were gone…

He could feel a swelling of hate, hate he felt for himself, begin to rise out of him.

Vegeta could see the golden flames surround him as Goku seemed the same in front of him. They were equal, and this would be there last show down. With an explosion, he could see smoke replace where they once stood, and in a loud boom, they met in the sky trading blow for blow. The battle raged for hours it seemed, but time elapsed fairly quickly in his mind. Then, still in a stale mate, they stopped. A large power, greater then both of them came out of no where. They couldn't understand what it could have been. And finally he realized it.

There were bigger things. And he awoke.

Ginyu and all of his men were surrounding the crater where Vegeta had landed, searching for him, but to no avail.

"Men!" Ginyu called out to his subordinates, "Get back." With that he shot two identical blasts to either end of the crater where seas of lava flowed. The beams incinerated the mock levies that had been created by the outer walls of the crater. Lava Flowed freely into the crater and pooled swiftly into it, until it was full. "That should take care of him," He said with a certain satisfaction. "Come on lets go."

The group began floating up and away, when beeps from their readers began to flare. Ginyu starred down at the pool of lava and watched as it pinpointed a power level beginning to rise swiftly through the hundreds of thousands. Bubbles began to emerge from the pool, and a shiver of fear came down Ginyu's spine.

Part 5: the Present Vegeta

The bubbles began coming more rapidly, and the lava began to bulge near the center of the pool. Suddenly, a blue flame began emerging out of the molten rock. The fire was followed by the top of a pointy head of hair, and a face with closed eyes. Soon, he was totally out of the lava and floating a few feet above its surface. Ginyu Descended rapidly to meet his rival. He hovered fifty yards away, at nearly the same level when he fired a blast. The blast ricocheted off of Vegeta's energy flames which were increasing with rapidity. He checked his reader and noticed his level surpassing 750,000.

"Ah, so you have found some more power, HA! This is great; I was hoping a better fight than what you gave me." He watched as Vegeta's power leveled out at a million and a quarter and smiled wide. "Well, much better, but watch this." Ginyu's body bulked and sparks shot out at all angles. His flame, purple, was rapid and hot, as even the lava was steaming away from it. "Look here, a million and a half, I haven't had to go here for a long time, but now you will cower under my superior power."

Vegeta's eyes were still closed and his head tilted forward. The planet suddenly went silent, eerily. The Ground began to shake, and the air increased its wind. Large bolts of lightning came from the sky, dieing in the lava. Vegeta's aura began to change from blue to a greenish as a golden glow began to run through it. Ginyu checked his reader and hadn't noticed much of a change, maybe a hundred thousand, but he still had the advantage. Vegeta finally gave his first sign of movement, as he tilted his head back upright. Ginyu began to approach slowly to face him closer. Then he found a wall of energy stopping him from coming any closer.

"What kind of trick is this Vegeta?" he said with an uncanny fear.

The planet regained its silence suddenly and the ground and air calmed. It was an awkward silence, one that intimidated Ginyu tremendously. He looked back a Vegeta who was motionless, and then his motion broke, with a simple opening of his eyes. But they weren't the dark brown of before, and as he noticed the color of green, the planet shook again harder than before. Vegeta's body tensed and his hair flared and gold replaced it. His power shot up so fast, all of the men's readers exploded on the sides of there faces, some, screaming in pain as the shattered glass pierced their eye. Vegeta, though tensed, still remained upright, a calm stance, with his legs and arms seemingly dangling.

Vegeta took a deep breath and with a calm voice, a voice different from before, he spoke, "You can leave now, because if you fight me, you will lose. Go, I won't stop you."

Ginyu looked frightened at what he said for a split second, but then he regained his composer, and with a smirk he began to speak, "Nice power surge trick. HA! Like it is the first time I have ever seen that one. And I am sorry if you are trying to save your life with a pathetic trick, but I am not that stupid."

"Suit your self," he said quickly without any hesitation, or any signs of a bluff. Ginyu shot quickly at Vegeta and flew at a high-speed. He lifted his fist back and energized himself. As he approached, he torqued his body around and hurled his massive hand at Vegeta's head, a blow that would kill near anyone. With a loud crash and a scream of pain, the men watched in horror, as his fist landed directly on Vegeta's cheek, and stopped as Vegeta's head didn't budge an inch. Ginyu's hand Felt crushed, as it was bleeding, and torturing him with pain. He pulled it back and shook it, as the pain was still there but felt not quite as bad.

His anger built up with every second, and soon, he was lunging at Vegeta with furious attacks, as Vegeta dodged them with ease. With one hard punch at Vegeta's gut, he disappeared. Ginyu searched for the Saiyan, but to no avail. Screaming out to his men, no one could find him. Finally, one soldier had his reader in tact because it was never on; So Ginyu flew quickly to him and grabbed it from him. "I'm Right here," Vegeta said as he was now floating back where he had originally began. "Push the button, check my power." Vegeta stared at him with no expression; he could feel his energy flowing through him getting stronger and stronger. Ginyu hesitated when pressing the button to turn on the device, and when he finally did, he wish he had not. The readings began soaring through the roof. The reader began slowing, and increasing fast on any normal circumstance, but almost inconsequentially for the power it was dealing with. He was frozen, stunned beyond belief at the power that was coming from Vegeta. "What is it?" Vegeta said with no expression.

"Nine…Nine…"

"Nine Million?" He said

"Nineteen Million," he finally rolled off his tongue.

Vegeta finally could feel his power, more power than he had felt in a long time. He wasn't at his max, he didn't think he could reach it now, but soon he could, but he was fine for now. Ginyu replaced his express with desperation and fired out a powerful blast. It approached Vegeta, but he knocked it away with ease, and flew still as it landed several miles away, blasting a crater the size of a great lake. Vegeta then disappeared from sight with no sign of where he had gone.

"I gave you your chance," he said still expressionless. He pulled out his capsule and gripped it firmly in his hand, protecting it with a shield of flesh. With his other hand he pointed it at the center of the planet, and a bright white ball began to form in his hand. The light coming off his hand was astounding, blinding all of those who looked directly at hit. Vegeta closed his eyes and concentrated. As he searched himself, he found his driving force; he could feel the energy begin to flow rapidly, easily, naturally. As his eyes opened, his aura got larger, and the ball of energy grew to the size of his space ship very fast. "I'm tired of losing, I'm tired of fighting for all of the wrong reasons, and so there will be no more evil, that Vegeta is gone, I am locking him up forever. And I will make sure people like you don't continue to hurt people!" He took a great big breath and fired the powerful shot at Ginyu and his men. There wasn't anytime to scream in pain as the sheer power of the blast consumed and destroyed Ginyu and his men in an instant.

When it struck the dieing planet, a loud roar erupted all around the planet. Vegeta stood his ground, as the planet began to implode as the massive blast crumbled the inner core of the planet. The planet stopped falling into itself; it swiftly erupted in an awesome blast that lit up space. The red molten rock created the most awesome spectacle, as it was propelled deep into space, but the further it got from the planet; it seemed to disappear because it cooled black. Then it went dark, cold, empty. But there in the middle, a light emerged, an even more awesome spectacle, a survivor, shrouded in golden glory. Vegeta was ready to face his future, he had seen it, he could almost see what happened, how it happened, it confused him, but he knew what to do, how he was going to regain his glory. It might not be on the top, but it will mean something. But now it was time for revenge, maybe some of his own, and some for the people he now represented, but it was finally time.

He floated out in the open, still holding his breath. He opened his hand pressed the button and flung the capsule. It erupted in a flash of smoke and his ship appeared. With the last breath of air from the planet that he just destroyed, he spoke, "The future begins now!"


End file.
